The Personal Trainer
by LoshLosh
Summary: Tori Turner finds herself involved with a personal trainer, and find they both have some problems of their own.
1. Part 1

**Gym**

Adam ran steadily on the treadmill, the gym completely empty except for one other person, a girl, using a cross-trainer a few machines along from him. He glanced at her, smiling softly noticing her getting off-balance slightly a few times. He could feel her eyes on his shoulder often, but his eyes stayed glued to the TV screen. The volume was low, the captions were on, and he swore he could hear both of their heartbeats, and hers was like an excited squirrel, his was a big drum beating happily in a marching band. He ran, feeling that comfortable burn in his calves, running up his legs and shaping him. He grabbed the hem of his tank top, lifting it to wipe the sweat carelessly from his brow before dropping his shirt again.

Tori tried her best, working on the cross-trainer was much more difficult than a treadmill, but it looked like more fun. She knew it was impolite to stare, but when she knew the other man in the room was fixed to the television, she stuck her eyes to him, the ways his body moved so gracefully, like he had done this a thousand times. He was very good looking, at least his profile was. She tried to ignore the music that played, and she thought it was rigged to play slightly suggestive songs. She had to look back at her machine, losing her balance slightly. She gasped, looking towards him again to see him lift his shirt. Her eyes froze, on that singular point that was his abs, a drop of water running down the perfectly curved skin. It was only a moment, but she could see it in her mind indefinitely. She remembered to shut her mouth, still looking at him.

He took another sip of his water, looking at the girl again, but this time their eyes locked, his blue found her brown, and his pace stuttered. Her cheeks were a soft tint of red, and she was losing balance quickly, frozen in his eyes. He stopped his machine and jumped off, swiftly walking to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

She panicked, seeing the blue of his eyes from that distance, and she had no idea what was happening to her. She had seen him around before, but she was nervous to be alone with him in the gym, she was always nervous about working out publicly in a gym, but seeing him gave her inspiration to become fit. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little, stopping the machine abruptly. She looked over her shoulder, those blue eyes looking right at her, much closer. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, hoping she wasn't in trouble for looking at him so much.

He smiled, seeing her eyes meet his and her machine stop. "Sorry to disturb you," He looked at her, a way to ask 'your name is?' and he could see the gears moving in her mind. He chuckled softly, removing his hand, thinking it had overstayed its welcome.

"Oh, oh m-my name…" She felt like she had forgotten her name, almost groaning when his hand left her shoulder, missing the strong yet gentle hold. "I-I'm Tori…" She blushed a little, averting her eyes, feeling like if she looked into his eyes any longer that she'd lose herself and do something stupid.

He chuckled softly, "Tori, sorry, I noticed your balance was a little off key. It looked like you were about to fall off. I haven't seen you around before… if you ever feel like taking on a personal trainer, I would like to offer you my card." He fished into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled card, with his name, number and email on it. "Sorry about the appearance, of both me and my card. I've had a long session today; I needed to work some things out by running." He took a breath, standing in front of her machine, "You can contact me at any time, sorry for the disturbance." He left, going back to his machine and starting over, running faster. He grunted a little, feeling more burn than before, focusing to burn everything away, all the pain, all the memories of his ex.

She saw the troubled look in his eyes and she wished she could do something to make him happier, but they were strangers, nothing more. She smiled, stuttering again. "T-thank you…" She could get no more words in. She sat, his eyes burned behind her eyelids. She sat down, flattening out his card, reading his name softly. "Adam Jensen… that is a beautiful name." She whispered, looking up and seeing him, working harder than before. She bit her lip, seeing the anger in his expression, wondering what was wrong. She was in no position to ask, so she promptly picked up her belongings and left, as quietly as she could, not wanting any more attention, or to inappropriately stare at Adam any longer.

**Tori's Apartment**

She returned home, showering, changing, sitting on her couch and reading Adam's card again. She placed it down carefully, reaching for her phone but plugging in her friend's number. She listened to the dial and heard her pick up. "Lauren, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Well I suppose, why are you asking me this? Have you seen someone incredibly appealing?" She giggled and sighed softly, "All of that aside, I don't even get a hello?"

Tori blushed and curled up on her couch, "I-I did… he was the only other person in the gym with me and I… I couldn't stop staring, but I lost my balance and he helped me. His voice was like the softest silk, his eyes were blue like the Caribbean sea and I couldn't keep it together." She gushed, unable to stop.

"Slow down girl, he sounds incredible, but is he fit?"

"Fitter than anyone, his abs are incredibly perfect… and I'd love to know what it feels like to have his arms around me…" She whispered, "And he gave me his card… his number and his email…"

"Wait… you have his number? And his email? You should talk to him again. He must be a personal trainer. That is exactly what you need. You get to see him and get ordered around by him, and talk to him more."

She squealed softly, "I'll email him! I'm so nervous… I hope he won't think I'm too into him. I just find him so dreamy, and I've seen him a few times, but he hasn't seen me." She replied, rather sadly.

"It's okay, go ahead, you'll be a customer but all the same you get to work with him." Lauren smiled with her voice, "I have to go now, so I'll leave you to it."

Tori sighed as Lauren hung up, and she put her phone down, retrieving the card and going to her computer, composing an email.

'_Dear Adam…'_

"No, that's far too formal… I don't want to seem too formal." She started over, blushing softly, shifting in her seat.

_' Hi Adam,_

_ I thought about your offer, and I think a personal trainer is exactly what I need. My skill isn't very good, and I hope that you would take me on and help me get better and become fitter. I've found motivation, and I'm hoping you can turn my motivation into skill and fitness. Or maybe I have no idea what personal trainers even do. I'm silly!_

_I'd love to hear from you soon if you're not too busy._

_Regards, Tori Turner.'_

She took a deep breath, clicking send. She moved back from the computer, putting her head in her hands, feeling the heat on her cheeks, bringing her knees to her chest. She could feel her racing heartbeat under her top, not expecting a reply this evening but when she heard the notification just before she got ready for bed, she ran to the computer, her eyes wide.

_'Hi Tori,_

_ It's wonderful to hear from you so soon. It sounds like you do need a personal trainer, me, to help. My first free session this week is in two days, on Thursday, around 4pm. If you can't make that time, I have plenty of other free times beginning Wednesday, so throw some times as me that you're free and we can work out a starting schedule. _

_Regards, Adam.'_

Tori squealed softly, "That time is perfect." She whispered to herself, replying straight away. She thought she would seem too forward, but it was normal for people to be online before bedtime.

_'Hi Adam,_

_ That time is absolutely perfect. I will meet you at the south park entrance._

_Regards, Tori.'_

She shut down the computer, jumping into bed and covering up, snuggling down and seeing those blue eyes behind her eyelids, his body moving on that treadmill, his eyes meeting hers. She dreamt about running her fingers through his hair, feeling her arms envelope around him, holding her against him protectively.

**Thursday, South Park Entrance**

Adam showed up a few minutes early, setting up a mat and some simple exercises he would get her to do so he could determine her current level of fitness and what they would need to work on. He sat on the bench nearby when he was done, sipping at his water. He whistled softly, listening to the birds chirp above him. He noticed the leaves were changing colours, that it was nearly autumn. That wouldn't faze him; he enjoyed working in the winter.

Tori showed up on time, seeing him sitting there on a bench, in new gear, but it fit him just as perfectly as it did yesterday, a little tighter around his stomach, showing off his waist to shoulder ratio. Completely perfect. She smiled, skipping up and sitting down next to him. "Good afternoon Adam!" She giggled softly, blushing already, seeing his blue eyes pierce her own.

"Good afternoon Tori, today we're going to do a few little exercises to figure out your fitness and what strengths we need to work on." He smiled, hiding his troubles, completely professional. He stood, moving to the setup and stretching a little. "Start with some push ups if you can, do as many as you feel you can do on the mat." He smiled again, crouching down to watch her body, how she worked.

She stuttered softly and nodded, moving to the mat and carefully getting down, doing a few push ups, counting fifteen before her arms gave in. She breathed heavily, rolling over and looking up at Adam. She blushed, "S-sorry… that's all I could do." She sat up, gratefully taking the water Adam held out for her, drinking a good mouthful, wiping her mouth when she was done.

He chuckled softly, "That was good, and most of the people I work with can't get past ten on the first try. You have nice core strength. Wonderful composition and that makes me wonder how you were losing your balance yesterday." He stood, holding his hand out for her to help her stand. "Next I'd like you to do step ups on this stool, lifting 2kg dumbbells at either side." He demonstrated, "Do as many as you can."

She took his hand, feeling his strength as she was pulled up, and she wobbled slightly, stabilising. She bit her lip, watching him, her eyes following his body down and up. She nodded, "Of course." She got to it, thinking of how to strike up a conversation with him. Right now he seemed so professional, and she hoped it would become friendlier. She did twenty before stopping, dropping the dumbbells and breathing heavily again.

He smiled, watching her body, his eyebrows rising slightly at her rear, watching her move. He brought his mask back, professional. He promised to himself not to become involved again with anyone. He had been hurt too many times. He frowned, losing the moment he was in. "That's good. You have a strong figure too. Your fitness could definitely improve."

She frowned seeing his frown. "Adam… you didn't seem too happy the other day, and I can see it behind your eyes. If something is troubling you… we don't have to do this. You could take some time." She whispered, nervous to talk to him.

He looked into her eyes, surprised at her, for being concerned about him. "I… I tried to hide my upset demeanour. I split up with my girlfriend a while ago, and she hasn't stopped bugging me, trying to hurt me." He sniffled a little, looking away from her eyes. "I've been on my own for the first time in a long time, and it's taking some adjustment." He sighed softly, "I'm sorry, I'll put it behind me. I need to focus on my work, and to stay afloat."

She listened, tearing up a little, knowing how it felt to have an abusive ex. She shook her head softly, "It's okay Adam, and I've been on my own for a long time." She moved a little closer, holding her arms out slightly, "May I?" She asked, wanting to hug him, to make him feel better. She knew that being alone was tough, that human interaction was an important thing.

He looked to her, seeing tears in her eyes. "I've only just met you Tori." He whispered, shaking his head. "Part of my contract, I have to keep things professional. I'm here for your health, your fitness. You shouldn't need to be here for me." He stood straight, looking at her arms; they looked so enticing, the thought of hugging her comfortably stuck in his mind. He saw the same hurt in her eyes and he gave in. "This once." He whispered, "Thank you Tori." He moved closer, closing the distance and hugging her gently. He felt her arms wrap around him, her warmth welcoming. He felt strength move through him, unable to let go.

She nodded softly when he refused, "It's okay, I just had to offer- oh…" She was cut off, feeling his arms around her. She hugged him, feeling so safe in his hold, hoping he would feel better in her arms. "You're very welcome Adam. Everyone needs a hug now and then." She whispered, squealing in her head, thinking about how she had dreamt of his arms around her like this. But it was still stiff, not relaxed, and professional. She parted from him, seeing a smile on his face.

He smiled, leaving her arms, feeling much better. "I read a book about human interaction, for personal development of course." He chuckled softly, "Do another fifteen push ups." He ordered, watching her obediently do as his ordered. He sat on the step-up stool, watching. He continued, "This book is rather good, and it told me how important interaction is, and how hugging is very calming. Apparently a healthy amount of interaction should equal around eight hugs a day." He rested his head in his hands, watching her body rise and fall, hearing her breath get heavy. He placed the water bottle by her side for when she was done.

She finished, listening to him speak. She loved his voice, and could listen to it all day. She took a big drink, catching her breath. He ordered another fifteen, and she obliged, knowing that he would talk more to her whilst she did her exercise.

"I never really meant to become involved with anyone; I was rather good on my own. But this book has opened my eyes. Perhaps that's why I wasn't as healthy as I was with my partner. And now I'm feeling the drawback, unfortunately. Salad and good food doesn't do anything justice." He chuckled softly, placing a hand on her lower back, straightening her posture. "Good work, very nice form."

She sat up, looking at him. She could still feel the warmth from his hand on her lower back, her cheeks red. "You have a very nice form yourself." She smiled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop looking at you running on Tuesday, that's how I lost my balance." She confessed, looking up at him.

He smiled, "I know." He bit his lip softly, "I thought you looked very nice as well." He shut his mouth, not knowing why he was saying this. "I mean, you had a nice form in the gym as well." He looked down at his lap, "I think that's all we should cover today, and I think I have everything I need to tailor your next sessions. Is Monday morning around 10am suitable for you?" He asked, packing up.

She nodded, blushing, and she stood. "Next Monday sounds great." She put on her jacket, feeling like she should say something else. "Adam, could I buy you a drink from the café?" She smiled, "As a new friend, not an imposing friend or a professional occasion." She looked into his eyes, seeing thought in those blue depths. "I don't know if you're an afternoon-tea kind of person, but the thought is always nice, human interaction and all." She giggled softly, shuffling her feet shyly.

He listening, thinking. The thought did sound nice, and she was a nice person, he loved her motivation. He nodded softly, "I do like afternoon-tea. I would love a drink." He put his things in the car and followed her quietly to the café across the street.

**Café**

Tori went to the counter, ordering some apple juice for herself and a small cookie, standing next to Adam, looking up at him. He was much taller, and she felt so small. She shrunk a little, playing with the hem of her shirt as his blue eyes looked down to her. "You can get anything, I don't mind, I'll pay." She smiled, silencing herself.

He smiled, "Thank you." He whispered again, "I would like an orange juice, that's all." He watched as Tori paid for the drinks, and he found a table, sitting down. "I think afternoon-tea is had sitting down with someone, so perhaps we should sit together." He pushed her seat out for her.

She blushed, bringing their stuff over, sitting down and drinking some apple juice, breaking up her cookie and offering him a piece. She smiled as he took a piece happily, drinking. "Next week could we go for a run around the park? I'd like to try my endurance, if that's okay… but we don't have to, if you're creating a strict plan."

He nodded, "I think that sounds good, I have yet to see your endurance, and I enjoy running." He finished his orange juice quickly, "So what is your occupation, if you don't mind me asking?" He sat back slightly, watching her, his eyes following her movements, the soft glow of her skin, especially her neck when she drank. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that.

She finished her drink too, "I'm a writer, I currently just write some articles for the newspapers, but I'd like to move on to write novels. I write novels in my spare time though, it's a nice hobby. But I feel like I wouldn't be healthy doing that constantly, so I need to exercise more." She smiled, looking into his eyes, "How long have you lived in the city?"

"I've lived here for almost a decade, I used to live outside the city, but my job target audience is much wider here." He smiled, "Your job sounds great, and I used to enjoy writing things. Maybe one day you'll publish a novel, and I'll read it." He smiled, not wanting to leave, even though they had both finished their afternoon-tea.

She chuckled softly, "I hope one day I do publish a novel. I'll sign a copy just for you." She winked playfully and giggled, sighing softly. "I suppose I should head home and do some more work. I've really enjoyed this first session, and afternoon-tea." She spoke successfully, without stuttering, feeling comfortable around him.

He nodded in agreement, "Okay, it was a nice session. It was nice to see you again too." He stood, gently shaking her hand, but he hugged her again quickly, pulling back and smiling cheekily, "That's my second human interaction, only six more to go. It seems my cat will have to do."

She gasped, feeling him pull her in for another hug. She hugged him back a little tighter than before, not wanting to let go, he smelled like a campfire, warmth and happiness. She looked up into his eyes happily, "I'll see you next Monday." She whispered, leaving quietly, driving home.

He watched her go, smiling to himself. She was a wonderful girl, and he would help her. He also wanted to be friends with her. He didn't have many friends, and she seemed like a very nice person. And her hugs were addicting too, her warmth soothing, and her height made it seem like she needed hugs to be protected. But after he was done with her personal training, she would be able to hold her own. He didn't look forward to that day though; the last days with clients were always the worst. You make great friends and then they go on their own way.

**Adam's Apartment**

He returned home, undressing and showering, thinking about Tori. She made his day much better, and he knew one day he would return the favour. He smiled, washing his hair and his body, addicted to the warm water like he was addicted to her warmth, imagining her arms around him again, but in a more desperate hold. Just as if she wanted to be held so badly, and he would always comply.

He dressed for bed, slipping under the covers and closing his eyes, snuggling down into the spot he loved the most, and wondering if Tori was thinking about him. He couldn't wait until next Monday, but he kept telling himself she was just a client, and he couldn't love again so soon. But then again, it wasn't love if he never stated it, and he wanted to know her better.

He got up and checked his email, no new messages anywhere. Which was uncommon for him, but suddenly an email appeared, from Tori. His heart jumped in surprise and he opened it, reading it.

_'Hi Adam, _

_ I had a really good time today, and I can't stop thinking about your human interaction book, and what you thought. If you have time… I'd love to see you again, as friends, and we could talk more about books if you're interested. _

_Regards, Tori.'_

He smiled, replying quickly.

_'Hi Tori_

_ I had a wonderful time as well, and I appreciated your hugs more than I thought I would. I do have time, I'm free tomorrow if I could see you then._

_Regards, Adam._

_P.S Email is a bit formal, maybe you should call me?'_

He bit his lip and sent it, shutting off his computer reluctantly and went to bed, dreaming about human interaction, cuddling with his cat.

**Next Morning, Tori's Apartment**

She woke up, dressing and having breakfast when there was a knock at the door. She froze, remembering she had given Adam her address, and she freaked out a little, fixing her hair as best as she could, walking to the door and opening it, seeing him standing there in casual clothes, not his gear, holding his human interaction book. "H-hi Adam… come in!" She giggled softly, letting him in.

He smiled, "Hi Tori, you have a nice place here." He turned to her, "I brought the book, I thought maybe we could try some of the things in it, especially the mood boosters and the relaxers. Those sounded nice."

She gasped softly, "A-are you proposing… w-we get more intimate?" She blushed, "I-I should have worn my pyjamas, they're very comfortable." She sat down, and smiled as Adam sat next to her.

"In a way yes, I'm all alone and you're the first person in a long time to be so friendly towards me. I hope you don't mind." He whispered, putting the book down on the coffee table and turning to her, searching her eyes.

She nodded, "I don't mind, I-I can get this started then." She moved closer, gently yet hesitantly wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

He blushed, feeling her warmth around him. He pulled her into his lap gently and hugged her back, holding her tighter, breathing deeply. He nuzzled into her hair, feeling like he had known her for a longer time, so close to her. "This is so nice." He whispered, "Your hugs are so nice." He smiled, relaxing.

She blushed too, "It is nice… you're just so fit and good looking, I never thought this would happen." She nuzzled further along his shoulder, feeling his warmth surround her, his hold so protective. "And by this I mean… I would become friends with someone like you, who likes hugs s-so much."

He nodded softly, "I love hugs. Your hugs are exceptional, perfect form, perfect warmth." He let her go gently, placing her down on her side of the couch again. "I'm thinking about getting back with my ex." He whispered, frowning.

Tori gasped, her eyes wide. She held his shoulders tight, looking into his eyes, "Adam you can't! You can't do that she tried to hurt you!" She covered her mouth and sat back, tears brimming. "You can't go back into that…" She closed her eyes tight, refusing to say another word.

He watched her, somehow heartbroken. He clenched his fists, "I… I am so alone, and I don't think anyone would ever learn to love the baggage I carry. I'm broken… I shouldn't be telling you this." He looked at her, sighing softly.

She shook her head, "Adam… you aren't broken. Your heart may feel broken, but every stitch makes you stronger." She gently placed her hand over his heart, feeling it beat steadily under his shirt. "You need to remember that… and I-I will be here… if you need anyone to talk to." She smiled sadly, sitting beside him.

He swallowed his sadness, "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have thought anything of my ex. I should never think about her again. Thank you Tori for your words…" He smiled, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Could I get you a cup of coffee before you have to go? Maybe something to eat?" She stood, playing with the hem of her shirt gently, looking at him, wanting to make it all better.

"I would love a cup of coffee, if you wouldn't mind." He sat back, sinking into her couch, looking around at her apartment, wondering what it was like to live alone as a writer. He realised she was probably as lonely as he was right now, and that made him sad, but he was glad that she was happy.

She made them coffee and handed him a cup, sitting down with him again. She sipped carefully, "So, our next session is a run around the park right? And please say there won't be any catches to it." She crossed her fingers jokingly, smiling softly behind her mug.

He chuckled softly; sipping at his coffee, finding it better than the café down his street could make it. "I can't promise there won't be any catches… it depends on the first few minutes of our run I suppose." He shrugged, taking another sip, watching her intently.

She smiled and shook her head softly in disapproval. "Adam Jensen you are a shady man and a very teasing personal trainer." She stuck out her tongue playfully and moved to her computer, turning it on and putting down her coffee. "Didn't you want to read one of my articles?" She turned back to him on her swivel chair, crossing her legs and biting her bottom lip in thought.

He nodded, getting up and going to her, "I did didn't I? I suppose I do want to read some of your work, since you're involved in mine already." He chuckled softly, reading over her shoulder at the article she had written recently for the newspaper.

_'There's always a motivation in the back of your mind, ever-present and waiting to be touched on. It could be the motivation to become fit, to exercise more, to write the perfect essay, to achieve your best score on whatever you aim for. Recently motivation has been questioned, on where it comes from and how you can find it. The only key to this… is to seek it in you. Only you hold the key to unlocking your potential and your motivation to do whatever you wish. In doing so, you could end up meeting the love of your life, the best friend you never thought you'd have, the life you thought you'd never live. _

_ It's always been a concept, but now it's a reality and all of the human race should be searching for it right now, to get everything done and to live your life to the fullest. Meet new people and become a better person yourself. Everyone will always ask you how you became who you are today, and they will say that your experiences will shape who you are. Motivation is another big factor, your motivation can shape you in a way nothing else can. So get out of bed, put on some clothes, greet the sunshine or the clouds and get it all done.'_

He finished reading, sitting down and finishing his coffee, digesting her article. "That was eye-opening. It was really inspirational." He smiled, "Your writing is definitely better than mine, and I'm sure others who read it are as dumbfounded as I am right now." He rubbed his eyes, "I'm still processing it… the first thing I noticed about you when I saw you was your motivation. It was mesmerising." He stood, pacing a little. "No wonder you write for such a highly respected newspaper."

She stood, going to him and hugging him tight. "No one has ever complimented my writing that much… thank you Adam." She whispered, looking up at him, feeling his arms wrap around her gently, like a warm welcome. "Compliments fuel my motivation." She beamed, parting from him to put their empty cups away. "I suppose you have to leave now…" She sighed, frowning softly.

He nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. I wish I could stay, and maybe read another one of your articles, but I have a session to go to this afternoon." He stood by her door, watching her as she walked a little closer, as if she were still shy around him.

"I wish you could stay too. I could've gotten your feedback on my novel." She sighed, moving a little closer, looking up into his eyes hopefully, wishing he could stay so much more than she made it sound.

He smiled, "Tori, maybe… maybe something wonderful will happen to you soon." He moved closer to her, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently, friendly. He backed up again, "Goodbye Tori, I'll see you for our next session, and bring your running shoes." He left, closing the door behind him.

Tori blushed hard, holding a hand to her forehead as he left, turning and sitting on her couch, fumbling around with her phone, needing to call Lauren as soon as possible.

**Monday, South Park Entrance**

Tori walked into the park, seeing Adam standing against a tree. She smiled, walking to him. "Hello there Adam." She giggled softly, remembering the feel of his lips against her forehead. He could see that he remembered it too, blushing when he saw her. She bit her lip, seeing him dressed tightly in his gear.

"Good morning Tori, are you ready for a run?" He watched her as she started to stretch and he stopped her, "You stretch at the end, people believe stretching at the start will help, but it actually causes injury probability to be higher." He chuckled softly, jogging on the spot. "If you don't catch me in five minutes you have to do twenty sit-ups!" He ran off, sprinting down the track, hearing Tori yelping behind him.

She yelped, hesitating before running after him, going as fast as she could, calling after him. She caught up to him half way around the track, tagging his elbow before falling over on her face, scraping along the gravel path. She whimpered softly, on the edge of tears, feeling the sting on her hands as she sat up, staring at her hands sadly.

He felt her tag his elbow and he slowed, laughing, out of breath. He heard her call out and he turned, seeing her fall. He gasped, going to her as she sat up. He knelt down, taking her hands in his. "Don't focus on the pain, focus on me, it's okay Tori… just some scrapes. We'll run gently back to the start where I left my medkit and we can clean your cuts and wrap you up. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have made you tag me; it was careless of me on this gravel path." He gently helped her up, wiping the tear running down her cheek. "I know it hurts… the small cuts always hurt the most… just be strong with me." He smiled sadly, kissing her forehead again softly, seeing her blush hard and he blushed too.

She nodded softly, sniffling, looking at her hands. She looked up into his eyes, seeing the worry in them. She started jogging slowly, happy that Adam was staying by her side the entire time, and soon they were back at the start. She sat on the bench as Adam retrieved the medkit and cleaned her cuts, hissing softly. She sniffled, watching Adam, how carefully he took care of her. "I-I'm clumsy… it was my fault. You don't need to blame yourself." She sighed softly, "I won't be able to write for a little while, but that's okay… I needed a break." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes finally meeting his.

He sat next to her, holding her hands in his gently. "All humans are clumsy, it's out greatest flaw." He chuckled softly, "You can sue me if you really want."

She giggled softly and hit him with her elbow, "You're a funny guy." She pursed her lips, listening to the birds chirping above them.

"Sure, I guess I can be funny." He watched her as she listened to the birds, admiring her, the soft angles that made up her features. She was incredibly strong in her heart that was always obvious; she just wanted to be stronger on the outside so no one else could hurt her. He could tell that as well. "I suppose it's these moments that define a friendship from a business relationship." He chewed on his lip, shrugged as her eyes swooped to meet his.

She smiled, "I suppose you're right, that's a good observation." She took off her jacket, finding it a little hot, but getting stuck halfway because getting the sleeves past her hands hurt a little bit. She winced, looking to Adam for help, pleading with her eyes.

He smiled, "In a bit of trouble there?" He chuckled, holding her sleeves open so she could get her hands out. He took the jacket, folding it neatly and laying it on top of his medkit. He looked to her, almost freezing seeing that she was wearing gear now, a tightly fitted tank top. He averted his eyes, "I think it's time to continue with the session, you didn't get to do those twenty sit-ups because you caught me, but you should do them anyway."

She thanked him for his help and groaned, standing up and skulking over to the grass, sitting down and starting her twenty sit-ups. She was done quickly, but her stomach felt like it had been stabbed a dozen times. "Please say that's all I have to do… I'm injured!" She stood, stretching slightly.

"Okay fine, I'll go easy on my injured client. But only this once, next time you toughen up and do what's requested okay? I'm doing this for your benefit." He chuckled softly, patting her back softly, "You did well for today though, minimal tears were shed." He stood, handing her the folded up jacket.

She stood, taking her jacket. "When is our next session?" She asked, looking up at him.

He shuffled on his feet nervously, looking into her eyes. "How about Wednesday, 7PM, I'll pick you up from your place?" He blushed, wondering if she'd catch his drift, shyly asking her out on a date.

Her eyes widened slightly, seeing how nerved he was. She let out the breath she never knew she was holding in, and she slowly worked it through her head. "A-Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, hiding behind her jacket.

He smiled, finding her so cute when she hid behind her jacket. He was ready to move on, to move far away from his ex, to lose himself in someone he got along with so well. And he had crushed on her ever since he helped her in the gym. He wondered if she had noticed. "Y-yeah… I'm hoping you'll say yes… but with my history in relationships I'm doubting it." He sighed softly, looking down at his feet.

She squeaked softly, finding out that he liked her. It was like her heart was on fire. "I-I would love… t-to go on a date… w-with you." She blushed, smiling wide when his eyes met hers again, disbelief shining in his eyes.

He gasped inaudibly, moving closer, "I don't want this to ruin our business relationship… are you sure?" He asked, searching her eyes, seeing decision made in her expression.

She nodded, "I'm sure… I've been alone for so long… I always feel like no one ever notices me, only my words. You notice me… and I don't want to let that slip away from me."

He smiled, "O-Okay! W-Well… may I have your phone number so I can call you? I only gave you mine." He took out his phone, entering a new contact.

She read out her phone number gladly, smiling at the goofy but beautiful smile on his face, wishing she could take a picture of his happiness and keep it forever. "I'll see you Wednesday; 7PM, and don't forget it Mr Jensen." She hugged her jacket to herself, turning on her heel and walking out of the park, her face red.

**Wednesday, 6PM, Tori's Apartment**

She rushed around, hearing her phone go off, half dressed and her hair still dripping. She ran to pick up the phone before it went to answering machine and got there, panting softly as she answered. "Hello?"

Adam was on the other end of the line. "You sound out of breath Tori, perhaps your endurance isn't what I thought it was." He chuckled softly, "I wanted to tell you to wear whatever you feel like, I'm sure you will be beautiful in anything you wear, and I can't wait to see you again."

She blushed hearing his beautiful silken voice speak to her, saying her name. "S-sorry! I just got out of the shower… I thought you would go to voicemail, my endurance may be bad but I made it in time."

He chuckled, "Good job Tori, I'll give you a medal for that. I just wanted to tell you to wear whatever you feel like, I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear, so there is no particular dress code."

She blushed, "Oh, okay, I suppose I should get dressed then, because that gives me a lot of choice and not a lot of time!" She giggled nervously. "I'll see you soon then Adam!" She hung up, skipping to her room to get dressed.

**7PM**

Adam knocked on the door, shifting on his feet, wanting to see her. He gasped softly when she answered the door, and he just wanted to envelope her in his arms, feel her warmth, hold her forever. But he stayed back, holding his hand out for her, and smiled when she placed her hand in his. "You look so beautiful." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently, slightly addicted to the notion. He entwined their fingers, "We're going to a museum, I thought it would give you some inspiration for your writing, and they got in a new piece I wanted to see. They also have a restaurant."

She grinned, "You look very handsome tonight." She replied to his compliment, already blushing a little. She took him in, his graceful long legs dressed in a faded denim pair of jeans, and he wore a plaid shirt that had a hood, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the tone in his forearms, which looked beautiful with his skin tone. She wanted to kiss every vein, and every knuckle on his hands. But instead he was doing it to her.

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly, "Let's depart for the museum then." He led her down to his car, driving her to the museum, glancing at her every so often, ending up holding her hand as he drove.

**Museum**

He opened the door for her and she stepped out. He smiled, "Here we are, and I hope the drive was okay, I had my car serviced recently." He held her hand, walking with her up the steps and into the establishment. He looked around, and felt Tori tugging on his hand, not letting go.

She saw something interesting, but didn't want to let go of his hand, wanting to share every moment with him. "It was a wonderful ride, but look at this painting!" She giggled, dragging him to the first display, the colours so vibrant and perfect. "It looks… incredible. I've always meant to visit but I never got around to it." She whispered, seeing the blush on Adam's cheeks, wondering why he was blushing.

"I'm still coming to terms with the fact that we're on a date… right now, in a big museum. I never thought something like this would happen." He smiled, holding her hand nonetheless.

"Well already it's a fantastic first date, I love museums." She winked and led him to the next display, seeing a man and a woman in a field. "It looks like us." She whispered, looking up at Adam. She met his blue eyes, smiling softly as she was trapped in his gaze. She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

He closed his eyes, feeling her lips against his cheek. He opened them to see her perfect brown eyes, filled with curiosity and happiness. She really was a beautiful girl, and a perfect one at that.

"What?" She asked, looking up into his eyes, noticing he had been staring at her for a little while now. She looked back to the painting, taking it in.

He chuckled softly, "Sorry… you're just so beautiful." He blushed, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her hair. "Next painting?" He asked, smiling as she took his hand again, pulling him along.

"I have so many ideas now… this was a wonderful idea… so thoughtful too. Thank you Adam, for bringing me here. I really needed a getaway." She hugged him tight, clutching at his shirt, burying her face in his chest. She felt a hand at the back of her head, the other at her lower back. She smiled, parting from him and giggling softly.

He smiled, "It's no problem, and I wanted to make our first date a good one." He blushed, realising he was now dating her, and his heart sped up a little at the realisation. He knew she was perfect, maybe too perfect for him. But he would find out, maybe she would change him, make him better.

"I won't forget this." She smiled, being led by him to a rest point in the middle of the museum, sitting down with him. He patted his lap and she moved obediently into his lap, looking deep into his eyes before kissing his nose softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling his arms slide around her, holding her there. She locked eyes with him, feeling so happy by just being with him.

"I don't think this is what they meant to happen at a rest spot… but I like it." He whispered, unable to look away from her, wishing they could just go to her apartment and finally kiss, and not have to address any public displays of affection any time soon. But this was Tori, and if he wanted to kiss her, he would ask first, especially in public.

She looked away, observing the place around them. She smiled, looking into his eyes. "Your eyes are so blue… I could stare into them forever. They're blue like the sea… like my favourite colour." She blushed, running a hand through his hair gently, feeling his soft locks flow between her fingers, hoping he wouldn't ever cut it shorter than this.

He smiled, "My favourite colour is orange. But your eyes are beautiful too… like melted chocolate, they melt me." He leaned into her hand slightly, looking into her incredibly capturing eyes. "Are you hungry yet?"

She nodded softly, her heart going a little wild. "I am hungry." She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

He stood with her, parting reluctantly, holding her hand in his. "Then we shall go to the restaurant." He led her through the paintings, sometimes stopping on the way to see some more masterpieces that stuck out from the rest. They finally got to the restaurant and were given a table, and Adam insisted he pull Tori's chair out for her.

She got a little flustered, noticing how Adam was such a gentleman, so kind-hearted. She sat gratefully, looking at him across the table. "I have an idea… what if we order each other's food? You'll either get something you hate or something you love. We can always swap plates when the food comes, but it's a little bit of fun." She giggled softly, looking at the menu.

He nodded, "That does sound fun, okay." He looked at the menu too, deciding what to get Tori. He hoped she would like it, instead of hate it. The waiter came to their table and he smiled, "For Tori I will get her the angel hair pasta and a glass of sauvignon blanc." His menu was taken and he looked to Tori, seeing a smile on her face.

She liked angel hair pasta, and white wine. He was spot on. She chuckled, "For Adam I will get him the lamb shanks with a glass of red wine." She saw the sparkle in Adam's eyes, knowing she had gotten him something he would like.

He really loved lamb shanks, and it was incredible that they had both chosen something the other liked. "I think we both love what we ordered for each other." He took a sip of his water, brushing his leg against hers under the table.

She almost jumped, blushing at the feel of his leg against hers. She pressed back a little, nodding. "I thought you would order the salad for me, but I really feel like pasta tonight."

He sighed softly, looking into her eyes, lost in them. "You look so wonderful tonight… so beautiful." He blushed, resting his head in his hands.

She smiled, "I didn't expect any compliments like this… but all of them are so welcome." She bit her lip, reaching over the table and holding his hand in hers gently, her hand still hurting from when she fell, and she winced softly.

His eyes widened slightly, seeing her wince, "Does it still hurt?" He asked, looking at her palms, seeing the torn skin starting to heal. He lifted her palms, kissing the rough skin, concern in his eyes.

"It hurts a little… but it's nothing I can't handle. Thank you… for helping me after I fell again. It was so kind of you." She silently fantasized that his lips would continue up and out of her palms, up her arms to her lips. She shivered slightly at the thought, not wanting to get turned on in a restaurant. She saw the muscles shift in his arms as he let her hands go and she mewled quietly, wishing she could touch him more.

He frowned, "If you'd like… we could go to my apartment tonight and I could take away the pain." He whispered, their food arriving. He dug in, taking a sip of his wine.

She blushed, "O-Of course… I think I need new bandages." She started eating, glancing at him occasionally, at how neatly he ate, how his jaw looked so beautiful every time he sipped at his wine, wishing she could taste the wine on his lips.

They finished their food in good time, and couldn't eat another thing. Adam stood, holding out his hand for Tori, smiling as she placed her hand in his. He held her hand gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

She gently held his hand, standing and walking with him. "I think I have an idea…" She whispered, letting go of his hand and linking their arms. "Now my hand doesn't hurt." She smiled up at him, feeling all warm inside seeing him smile too, his smile so beautiful.

"I am escorting my lady to our chariot." He chuckled softly, walking with her to his car, driving to his apartment.

**10PM, Adam's Apartment**

He opened the door for her, watching as she walked into his apartment, looking around. "I hope it's okay, I didn't expect the date to end here, I haven't cleaned yet." He closed the door behind him, hanging his head.

She gasped softly; it was a beautiful apartment, with a beautiful view of the city and the park. "It's an incredible apartment, it doesn't look like it needs cleaning at all." She turned to him as he turned on the lights, seeing his head hung. She went to him, placing a finger under his chin so his eyes would meet hers. "The date hasn't ended yet… could you fix my hands?" She asked, seeing the happiness bloom in his eyes.

He smiled, "Of course. This way." He led her through his bedroom and into his bathroom, finding his medkit and sitting her down, holding her hands and cleaning them again, gently wrapping her hands.

She couldn't believe how nice his apartment was, and his bed looked so comfortable. She watched him bandage her hands and when he was done they locked eyes, so close to each other. She thought they would kiss, her eyes darted to his lips, those slightly parted, soft lips.

He blushed, seeing her eyes go to his lips. He smiled, standing. "There you go, all fixed." He whispered, "I suppose I should drive you home now… it's getting late." He looked into her eyes, seeing disappointment in them.

"Yeah… I should go home and sleep." She stood, looking into his eyes. She watched as he walked out into his bedroom, and she followed, reaching out and holding his hand, stopping him. "But not before this." She whispered, cupping his cheek softly and leaning up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips against his gently, feeling his lips relax against hers, almost in relief.

He closed his eyes, her lips so soft and the feeling filled him with warmth. He gently placed a hand at her waist, kissing her back so softly. He smiled against her lips, not wanting to part. But when they did, he smiled at her. "I was going to ask you… if I could kiss you. I think my question was answered before it was asked." He blushed, feeling her place her hands on his chest.

She looked up into his eyes, biting her bottom lip softly. "I felt like… we both wanted it." She blushed as he placed his hand on her cheek, leaning down to her. She closed the distance, kissing him again, her eyes fluttering closed and she melted against him, clutching at his shirt, pulling herself closer to him.

He kissed her again, and it felt so perfect, unlike any other kiss he had shared before. "Your hugs are addicting… and now your kisses… I wish you didn't have to go." He broke away, realising how close they were, pressed against each other.

"I'd like to date… more than anything. I'd like to take this slow." She whispered, parting from him to regain herself, standing by the door.

He nodded, walking to her, "I think taking it slow is a good idea. I'd love to go on another date, after our next training session." He opened the door, walking with her down to his car.

"That sounds perfect. So two days from tomorrow?" She looked up to him, holding his hand carefully as they went back down to the car park.

He got into the car with her, "Two days from tomorrow sounds good, I'll pick you up at 4PM, and we can have afternoon tea." He smiled, driving her back to her apartment.

**12AM, Tori's Apartment**

He walked her up to her apartment, and he stopped her before she went inside. He took her hands in his. "I had a wonderful time tonight with you. I'll see you tomorrow morning for our session." He kissed her forehead softly, seeing the smile on her face reach her eyes.

She blushed, "I had a great time too, I'll see you then." She pulled him back, leaning up and kissing him softly, letting him know she enjoyed his company more than anything. She pulled away and winked softly, watching him walk away. She yawned softly, going inside and going to bed, too tired to even change into her pyjamas.

**11AM, South Park Entrance**

Adam sat on the bench, thinking about his first date with Tori, more than excited to see her again and take her on another date. He licked his lip, remembering that midnight that they kissed. He looked up, seeing her walking towards him, with a spring in her step. He stood, smiling wide at her.

She skipped to him, smiling. She took his hand, and she blushed when he kissed her knuckles, the simplest of motions so beautiful and heart-warming to her. She giggled, "Good morning Adam." She whispered and let go of his hand, turning and walking with a sway in her hips to the grass, "What are we doing today?" She stretched up, yawning softly.

He watched her walk to the setup, and he bit his lip, seeing the sway in her hips. She was probably doing it on purpose to affect him. He joined her, "Push ups and crunches, then weight lifting." He sat down, watching her as she got to work.

She started with push ups, panting softly. She sat up when she was done, drinking some water and looking at Adam, at the wondrous look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, turning and lying down, placing her head in his lap, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, brushing her hair away from her face gently. "I was thinking about last night." He whispered, watching her start doing crunches, locking eyes with her whenever she placed her head in his lap again. "I was thinking about the way you clutched at my shirt… like you needed me more than you knew you did." He shrugged, "I'm not sure… but it made me feel wanted. And I couldn't stop thinking about your lips and your eyes when I left." He shook his head, "Come on, weight lifting time." He spotted her, giving her a dumbbell, watching her lift.

She blushed, "I couldn't stop thinking about your lips and eyes either. I only slept five hours last night." She sighed, getting him to hold the weight for a moment. "I had a bad dream." She frowned, sitting up.

He put the weight aside, cupping her cheek softly and holding her hand, looking into her eyes. "A nightmare?" He frowned when she nodded, "I was thinking… maybe after our next date, maybe you'd like to sleep over?"

She bit her lip, leaning into his touch slightly. "I think… I-I'd like that." She whispered, thinking about lying in bed with him, with his arms around her. She smiled, kissing his palm softly.

He blushed, "Good… if you have a nightmare then I'll be right there with you." He rested his forehead against her gently, taking a large step forward in the relationship with her. "We don't have to do anything beyond kissing… I respect that. Just sleeping over."

"We'll see how I feel." She kissed him quickly, playfully, moving to the dumbbells and lifting them for a few sets, feeling her body already getting stronger thanks to Adam's personal training.

He hummed softly, growling quietly when she moved away. He sat, watching her. She looked so beautiful when she worked out, and he felt privileged to be able to see her in this environment, so strong and so beautiful. He sat back, resting on his hands. He looked up at the sky, admiring the clouds as they rolled past overhead. But they were dark, and it felt like it would rain at any moment. And it did, the clouds burst and the rain poured down, dampening them.

Tori yelped, getting up and going to the big tree, hiding under it. She looked out to Adam who was hastily packing up, joining her under the tree. She smiled, "Perfect, stuck out in the rain together." She giggled softly, holding his hand.

He smiled, looking down at her. "I hope you'll forgive me for this." He whispered, seeing confusion in her eyes before he pulled her out into the rain, twirling her before pulling her close, leaning down and kissing her passionately, placing his hands at her back, holding her close.

She squeaked, melting against him, kissing him in the rain. Feeling his strong body against hers was incredible, and she wished they could stay in that moment forever, but they were cold and wet, and kissing each other like their lives depended on it.

He parted from her, bringing her back to the cover. He chuckled softly, looking at her swollen lips and her bewildered expression. "Sorry… I've never kissed anyone in the rain before… but I really enjoyed it."

"Me too." She breathed, hugging him tight, not caring they were both soaked to the bone, and shivering, she wanted to hug him, to feel his arms around her. And when she did feel his arms wrap around her, she sighed happily, melting against him.

He smiled, holding her so protectively. "Let's go to my car, wait out the rain and stay warm together, I think I heard thunder." Just as he spoke, a round of thunder went off, and he felt Tori shudder in his arms, understanding that she was afraid of thunder and lightning.

She nodded against his chest, taking his hand and walking with him quickly to his car. He opened the back door for her, and she climbed in, sitting in the comfortable seats of his car. She smiled softly, watching him turn on the heater and the radio softly in the background. She blushed when he joined her in the backseat, and she took off her shoes, turning to him and searching his eyes softly.

He sat with her, taking her hand in his. "It will be warm in a short moment." He moved closer, putting his arm around her. Thunder went off again and she yelped softly and pressed against him, and he held her, promising he wouldn't let go.

"A-Adam… hold me… p-please?" She looked up into his eyes pleadingly and he nodded. She smiled softly and curled up in his arms, studying his face, his beautiful face. She shivered, still cold and damp in her clothes. "I-I think… my clothes are making me cold…" She whispered, tears in her eyes, scared and cold.

He looked into her eyes, "If you would allow me… to take a step forward in our… relationship… to help you keep warm." He saw her nod and he smiled, gently pulling her shirt over her head, putting it over one of the front seats to dry. The windows had fogged over, and he laid her down along the backseat, pulling down her pants, leaving her in her underwear. He had to stop himself from staring, her body so beautiful, and her skin flawless.

She blushed hard, feeling warmer as her clothes were removed. She looked up at him, into his eyes, mesmerised. She watched in awe as he removed his tank top, revealing his body, his skin shining from the water.

He removed his pants too, hanging them up. He hovered over her, looking down into her eyes, almost lovingly. He smiled, "Do you feel warmer yet?" He asked, tucking stray hair behind her ear.

She nodded and shakily placed a hand at the back of his neck, gently pulling him down onto her. She gasped softly at the feeling of his skin against hers, but it felt nice and he was warm. She played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, her forehead gently pressed against his, her eyes closed. She brushed her nose against his softly, finding his lips and kissing him so softly, almost painfully softly.

He sighed softly at the feeling of her lips finding his, his hand gently finding its way to her back, holding her up against him. He sighed her name into her mouth, their lips slowly parting, dancing lazily against each other.

She gasped between their kiss, hearing him say her name that way. She shifted under him, his leg fitting between hers. She rubbed her leg against his gently, finding herself getting warmer and warmer. "A-Adam…" She breathed, parting from him, looking up into his eyes.

He caught his breath, looking down into her eyes in confusion, "Tori?" He smiled seeing her smile.

"C-Can I sleep… through the storm?" She asked, so tired and so comfortable in the warmth, still scared by the thunderstorm outside, but it was much better with Adam right there with her.

"Of course… you need sleep. Let me…" He flipped them gently, so he lay under her, and she could rest on top of him. "Is this comfortable? I-If not… I can sit in the front seat and read my book, and look over you."

She danced her fingers over his chest slowly, resting her head against his chest tiredly. But she felt so awkward on top of him, only wearing her underwear, and his warmth was becoming too warm. "I-I… I'm sorry… you're a little too warm… it's not too comfortable. I-I'd feel safer with you watching over me…" She looked into his eyes, hoping he would be okay with that.

He nodded softly, "Okay… I will sit in the front and read my book. I will wake you when the storm ends and your clothes are dry." He kissed her forehead softly, reassuringly. He gently moved out from under her, finding his jacket on the front seat, dry. He bundled it up and placed it down as a pillow for her, moving to the front seat and sitting, retrieving his book and reading, willing away his slight arousal, hoping she didn't notice.

She blushed, "T-Thank you." She lay down, smelling his jacket, and it smelt just like him, like a warm campfire. She smiled, lying on her side and falling asleep slowly, not having any nightmares knowing that Adam was there watching over her.

He read his book, and what seemed like minutes but were actually hours passed by. He closed his book, hearing the thunder stop. He could hear Tori mumbling in her sleep and he turned in his seat, watching her. He smiled, she looked so peaceful in her sleep, and he didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. They couldn't stay here forever. "Tori." He shook her gently, seeing her open her eyes slowly.

She mewled, waking up and sitting up, seeing Adam sitting there watching her. She took his jacket, covering herself as much as she could, feeling indecent. "H-has the storm gone?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

He smiled, "Yeah, it's just raining a little now. Are you okay to drive home?" He handed her her shirt and her pants. "I-I won't look while you get dressed." He whispered, turning away politely.

"It's okay… you can look if you want. I thought we were at this step… in our relationship… if I remember correctly." She giggled softly, seeing him turn back around to see her. She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him softly, cupping his cheek gently. She broke off the kiss after a moment, putting on her dry clothes. "Thank you… for letting me stay here with you. You could have gone home… but you stayed with me."

He loved her kisses, every single one of them. "I would take any chance that was ever presented to me to spend time with you. And you looked so tired and scared of the storm, I couldn't let you go home by yourself all cold." He smiled, putting on his shirt and his shorts. "Should I walk you to your car?"

"Oh Adam…" She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him again passionately, tangling a hand in his hair, so glad to have him right there with her. She parted for air, breathing heavily. "You don't need to walk me… I… I'll see you in two days… 4PM." She smiled, lost in his eyes before she got out, walking over to her car and driving home.

Adam de-fogged his windscreen enough to see her go, to watch her safely reach her car and drive on her way home. He smiled to himself, "Two days." He repeated to himself, starting the car and driving the opposite way, back to his apartment.

**Friday, 9AM, Adam's Apartment**

He woke up, yawning and stretching. He smiled softly, thinking about Tori. But the phone rang, and he tiredly walked to it, picking it up.

"Adam… it's your Aunt Elise here… your mother has passed away… I'm so sorry." She hung up, leaving Adam to his own devices.

He sunk to his knees, throwing the phone across the room. It hit the wall and broke, just as Adam had just done. Tears flowed heavily and he sobbed, bashing his head against the wall, punching the furniture. When he was done, out of breath, he fell to the floor, lying down and crying quietly. Now he felt even more alone, not a single parent left alive, all by himself. He wasn't ready, he was never ready. He opened his eyes, seeing his mobile phone, still untouched, and fallen under the couch. He reached out and took it in his hands, shakily calling Tori, hoping with every part of his body she would pick up.

"Adam? Adam are you okay? What's wrong?" She could hear him crying, and she cradled the phone to her ear, listening to him.

"My…." He sobbed, "M-My… my mother…" He curled up into a ball, hearing her voice, her beautiful voice. He tried to calm down, but he was so upset. "D-dead…" He managed to speak, dropping the phone and rolling onto his back, covering his face with his hands, almost screaming into them, wiping his tears, but they just wouldn't stop.

"Adam!" She gasped, hearing him sound so broken. "I'm coming over!"

He shook his head, "N-no don't come… p-please…" But it was too late, she had hung up. He pulled himself up onto the couch, cradling a pillow, rocking back and forth, his tears falling onto the pillow, a complete wreck.

Tori got there quickly and found the door unlocked, so she went inside, seeing Adam on the couch, crying silently. She teared up, going to him, pulling the pillow away and slipping into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I-I'm so sorry…" She whispered, kissing his neck softly.

He made a heart-wrenching noise, not wanting to move, but he settled slightly feeling Tori's warmth against him. He held her tight, closing his eyes tight. "I-I said… n-n-not to come…" He whispered shakily, clutching at her.

"I-I couldn't leave you alone…" She whispered, "I-I'm sorry…" She remembered how he always felt like he was alone, but she was here now. "You're not alone… I'm right here…" She cupped his cheek softly, looking into his tear filled eyes. She stroked his hair softly, smiling sadly as she felt him nuzzle into the crook of her neck. She played with his hair, keeping him warm and safe.

He gently slipped his hands up under her shirt, feeling her warm skin in the palm of his hands, gripping at her. He breathed heavily, trying to lose himself in her. He latched onto her neck, sucking softly at her flawless skin, hearing her moan softly. He sniffled, lifting her shirt more, running his hands all over her. He needed her; she was the most comforting person he had ever met, the most perfect girl.

"Stop… Adam…" She whispered, feeling him start to try and remove her clothes. "I can't do this… not now… you're upset but taking off my clothes won't make it any better I promise you." She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes, seeing the sadness, now from both his mother's passing and her rejection.

He sobbed softly, looking into her eyes. "I-I… I… I'm so lost…" He breathed, cupping her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers, crying softly. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before getting up, leaving her and walking to his bedroom, lying down in the sheets and not breathing, not wanting to feel so alone.

She gasped, going after him, sitting on his bed and noticing he wasn't breathing. "Adam!" She rolled him over with a big effort, hearing him take in a big breath. "Please, you can't do this, I-I… I won't let you!" She threw herself onto him, wrapping herself around him. She sobbed onto his chest, so unsure of how to make him feel better. She then got an idea. She got off him, sitting up and resting his head in her lap. "My parents are dead… I've been alone for a long time. Would you like to be alone together?" She asked, stroking his hair softly.

He nodded softly, "Y-yeah." He whispered, melting into her lap. He put his hand on her leg, dancing his fingers tiredly over her skin. He realised he had been hanging on to the title of 'alone' as a safety net, that he wasn't able to let himself show emotion, to show flaws in himself. But his heart was broken in many places, and now that he had someone to be alone with, someone he knew he was falling for, he felt like he could let go and be himself.

She smiled, "We're both broken." She whispered, lying down. Suddenly Adam was up, hovering over her, looking down into her eyes. She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. She sighed softly, reaching up and cupping his cheek softly, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb gently.

He leaned down, kissing her so softly, brushing his lips against hers. "C-Can I-I touch you?" He asked, lifting her shirt slightly, pressing his fingers to her warm skin, his lips parted as he kissed her again.

"O-Okay… t-this once." She whispered, feeling him lift her shirt, and she leaned up into the kiss, parting so he could take off her shirt. She saw the look in his eyes, some happiness mixing with his sadness. "I-I'm doing this… to be closer to you, to help…" She blushed, "Please… I'm not here… to comfort you with my body."

"I-I understand that… I-I need you…" He breathed, "I feel… like I haven't noticed you until now." He sighed softly, "I'm sorry for that." He ran a hand through her hair, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the chance to meet… and I know I said I didn't want to get involved with anyone for a while, to myself. But you burst in on me crying…"

She cut him off, "Shhhh it's okay Adam." She pulled him down to her, "Don't think about anything else… we're together right here, right now… and I want to make you feel better. What can I do?"

He nodded softly, moving off to her side, lying down. "W-Well… I-I know you aren't here… t-to have sex… you made that clear." He chuckled so softly, "I-I am… a little… a-aroused though…" He looked into her eyes shyly.

She smiled, "I could give you a massage. Do you have any oils?" She asked, sitting up. She went to where he pointed and she got the oils. She gently pulled off his boxers, leaving him naked. She blushed hard, seeing his body, completely beautiful. "Relax." She whispered, straddling his thighs and warming the oil in her palms. She ran her hands up his abs, over his chest and down his sides, timidly wrapping her hands around his semi-hard cock, stroking him softly.

He gasped, blushing. He pressed up into her hands, her touch so incredible and warm. He melted, watching her touch him. He bit his lip, feeling himself get harder.

She could feel him grow in her hands and she smiled, "Good, close your eyes if you want…" She twisted her hand around his length, running her fingertips along the ridge of his tip, wiping the drop of precum from the head. She gently ran her hands over his abs again, and back to his cock, running her fingertips from his base to his tip slowly, seeing him bite his lip, obviously wanting to thrust up into her hands.

He didn't want to close his eyes, he wanted to watch her massage his cock, but he was so relaxed, he found his eyes closing by themselves. He moaned softly, relaxing into the sheets. He'd never felt anything like this, it was the best massage he had ever received. "T-Tori…" He moaned, rocking his hips slightly, his tears had stopped flowing.

She smiled, his moans sounded so beautiful, and his body was perfect, and she was glad to massage him. She slowed down, stroking him so gently, until he couldn't get any harder. She cupped his balls gently, stroking him with one hand.

He mewled, "T-That feels… s-so good." He whispered, breathing heavily now. He clutched at the sheets. He had dreamed about her running her hands all over him, but now that it was a reality, it was much better than he had dreamed it would be.

"Good… tell me… w-when y-you're going to cum…" She bit her lip, smiling when he nodded softly. She wrapped her hand around him tighter, stroking a little faster as she ran her other hand over his abs again, massaging the soft skin around the base of his cock. She massaged him for a good twenty minutes, precum dripping down his length. She giggled softly, wiping him up with her hands, his cock slick with oil, almost pulsing, aching for release. She bit her lip, cupping her hands around his tip, running her hands down his cock slowly.

He moaned loudly, enjoying himself so much, his cock throbbing. When she started jerking him off finally he mewled happily, already so close.

She saw the joy in his expression and her heart bounced, stroking him harder, finishing up her massage by jerking him off. She watched his body, how his muscles tightened, and his body fluid as he thrust up into her hands. The power behind his thrusts was so incredible, her eyes wide, thinking about how good the sex would be. She bit her lip hard, heavily aroused herself, but she would take care of herself at home, she was too shy.

"T-Tori… I-I'm so close…" He whispered, bucking up into her hands, opening his eyes to see her, and she looked so beautiful.

She pressed his cock flush against his body, stroking the underside of his cock lovingly, feeling his length twitch softly as he came, thick strings of cum landing on his stomach and chest. She stopped, catching her breath. She smiled, grabbing a tissue and wiping him clean, putting his boxers back on him, his erection still noticeable through the fabric.

He shuddered as he came, feeling the warmth spill onto him, and he mewled softly as she cleaned him. He sat up, looking to her. "Tori… thank you." He whispered, pulling her to him and kissing her softly, pressing against her.

She smiled against his lips, placing her hands on his chest, sliding them up and around his neck, resting at the back of his neck, pressing into the kiss gently. She broke it off though, looking into his eyes. "All I want… is to hear from your lips… define our relationship." She whispered, looking into his eyes pleadingly, wondering what he thought this was.

He held her, "I'd like you to call me your boyfriend… if that's what you'd like too." He whispered, kissing her cheek softly, "If you were my girlfriend… I would be so happy."

She hugged him tight, "Boyfriend." She whispered, kissing his shoulder softly. "I'm your girlfriend." She stood, taking his hand and pulling him to stand.

He stood with her, his heart fluttering softly. "Tori is my girlfriend." He twirled her softly, bringing her back to his arms, looking down into her eyes, smiling wide. He had forgotten about his mother, all he cared about was Tori, and making sure he took care of her, since they had just shared their hearts.

"I should go home now…" She whispered, looking into his eyes sadly.

"Tori…" He remembered his mother, "I have to call off our date for tomorrow." He was upset that just moments after they had defined their relationship he had to cancel on her.

"W-What?" She asked, disbelief in her eyes. "I… okay." She nodded softly, "You need time to mourn. I'm sure there'll be a funeral. Just… call me when you're okay." She kissed his cheek softly, tenderly.

He reached out to cup her cheek and kiss her but she had turned, and walked out the door, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the room. He sighed sadly, hanging his head and going back to bed, sleeping the day away.

**A week later, 3PM, Tori's Apartment**

Tori sat on her couch, on her laptop. She was writing another article when she got a message from Adam.

'_Tori, I don't think I can do it anymore.'_

She was confused, but replied. _'Adam, what can't you do?'_

'_I have no one left, I'm falling apart.'_

She teared up, _'No, no Adam you're so strong, you have me, where are you?'_

'_Open your door.'_

She got up, going to the door and opening it, seeing Adam standing, leaning against the wall, blood running down his arms and dripping on the floor. She gasped, "Adam!" She went to him, cradling his arms. She gently pulled him inside, hearing him sobbing. She started crying too, ripping his shirt to find the source of the blood, some scrapes on his biceps. She pulled him to her bathroom, running the shower and stripping down to her underwear, Adam too, and getting in with him. "Come on Adam… w-we'll clean you up… and then get something for the pain… and bandage you up… p-please, just like you helped me." She brushed the hair from his face, looking up into his eyes.

He winced, looking into her eyes, all emotion gone from his eyes. He felt dead, but he wasn't dead when he wanted to be. "Scratched at my skin… didn't want to feel anymore."

"I shouldn't have left… I-I'm so sorry." She turned off the shower and dried his wounds, bandaging his arms. "You need some warmth… here…" She threaded her way into his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly, hugging him. But his arms never wrapped around her. "A-Adam?" She looked up at him, scared.

"I've never loved." He whispered, "I might not be able to love."

"You came here Adam, you came to me. You knew I would help, that I would make you feel better." She didn't let go of him, "Unless you came here to break up with me…" She buried her face in his chest, hoping he would never say those words.

"I came here… to tell you…" He could feel it in his heart, warm like an orange sunset, enveloping around him, just like the warmth of her hug. "I need help."

She broke from him, taking his hand and pulling him to her bed, getting him to lie down. "You're tired, I can hear it in your voice, just relax, I'll put on some nice music and we can sleep." She left him in the sheets, going to her computer and turning on some quiet music, returning to him and lying down with him. "Sleep and music are the best forms of help. As well as being with someone you care about. And I hope I'm not wrong when I say that you care about me."

"I care about you." He confirmed, listening to the music in silence.

She smiled softly, "And I care about you more than you think I do. More than anyone ever will." She saw emotion flood his eyes, and her heart filled with warmth.

He moved closer, being careful of his arms. "You're so beautiful… I'm broken. That's all I am."

She shook her head. "No Adam, you're not broken. You're stronger than you realise." She kissed his forehead gently, "You're strong, caring, kind, smart, handsome, and I'm going to help you see that. Right now… I want you to hold me. You make me feel safe." She kissed his cheek and turned over, blushing as she felt his arm drape gently over her waist and his hand settle at her stomach. She nuzzled backwards, fitting against him perfectly.

He smiled slightly, spooning her so gently. "You're like no other woman I've ever met." He whispered, "I wish I could tell you stories… I wish I could share things with you."

"We have stories of our own." She whispered, "You made me feel safe and warm during a storm… you watched over me. You kissed me in the rain and made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world." She nuzzled into the pillow, her eyes closed.

"I promise… I'll get better… and we can go on a second date. I was so scared that I might lose you, because of who I am. But whenever I'm with you… you make me feel better… a better person." He kissed her shoulder tenderly, tightening his hold on her, despite the pain in his arms.

She blushed, "I'd love to go on another date." She turned in his arms, putting her arms around him. "You won't lose me. I think… I've fallen for you." She whispered, burying her face in his chest, and she fell asleep slowly, mumbling softly in her sleep.

His eyes widened, hearing her say that she had fallen for him. He watched her, knowing she had fallen asleep as well, and was mumbling softly. He smiled, holding her protectively as he fell asleep with her.

**7PM**

Adam woke first, blinking a few times. He heard Tori mewl softly, gently grinding against him. He pursed his lips, figuring out that she was having a good dream. He let her continue for a little bit, controlling himself against her, hearing her mewl in her sleep.

She ground against him slowly, almost moaning his name in her sleep. She clutched at him, biting her lip roughly.

He decided that he should pay her back for the massage she had given him to soothe him a week ago. He gently got out of her hold, moving down under the sheets and pulling off her panties. He hoped she wouldn't mind, but he knew they were at this stage in the relationship. He spread her legs gently, brushing his thumb along her slit, feeling how wet she was. It was more than he had ever felt on a woman. He gently licked her slit, tasting her. He settled down, licking and sucking on her clit happily, pressing a finger to her entrance, teasing her in her sleep. He eventually pushed in, curling his finger slightly, hearing her moan louder and louder. He kissed her clit lovingly before sucking harder.

"A-Adam…" She moaned in her sleep, then waking up abruptly, gasping. She froze, lifting the sheets cautiously. She saw Adam there, eating her out tenderly. She mewled shakily, "Ah…" She bit her lip, lowering the sheets, but running her hands down her body and tangling them in his hair, holding him against her.

He smiled when she woke, replacing his finger with his tongue, pressing as deep as he could go into her. He hummed softly against her, able to get deeper as she pushed him against her. He held her thighs, moaning softly when she started grinding against his lips.

She shuddered, writhing underneath him, his tongue working incredible sensations through her body. She gasped his name, gripping at his hair, tugging slightly. She was already close from her dream, but she didn't want it to end.

He pushed his way away from her and he heard her groan and he chuckled softly, kissing up her body slowly, inserting two fingers into her, scissoring them gently, her warmth surrounding him. He reached her lips, seeing the smile on her face when he got there, and he kissed her passionately, "Good evening." He spoke quietly, biting her bottom lip gently.

She gasped against his lips, thrusting against his fingers, wanting more. She moaned softly, "P-Please… more… t-talk to me…" She wanted to hear his beautiful voice talk her though it all.

He started thrusting his fingers into her at a quick pace, parting from her lips to talk to her, and looking down into her eyes. He smiled, "I remembered… you said that you had fallen for me before you fell asleep." He could see the spark of remembrance in her eyes and he nodded softly, "I'm falling for you too. I had this dream a few days ago… that we were together in bed and I just couldn't keep my hands off you… exploring you."

She mewled happily, listening to him, closing her eyes. She rocked against his fingers, reaching out and pulling him down, burying her face in the crook of his neck, biting at his skin gently, "M-More… more…" She pleaded softly, feeling her core heat up quickly.

He bit his lip, thinking. "We took off all our clothes, and we had the most incredible sex… better than anything I've ever felt. It felt so right, so perfect. Everything with you feels so right, meant to be." He whispered huskily by her ear. "Cum for me Tori… I want to feel you…" He kissed her neck sensually, feeling her shudder again, unstable, about to fall over the edge.

She almost screamed, gripping onto him harder, biting his shoulder gently as she tightened hard around his fingers, gently relaxing into the sheets. She looked up into Adam's eyes and blushed hard.

He slowed until she recovered, and he pulled out his fingers, wiping them clean on his boxers. He blushed, extremely aroused from what just happened. He laid down with her, pulling her into his arms.

She pressed against him, wrapping her leg around his side, feeling his rather large bulge through his boxers. She giggled softly, "S-Sorry… I-I'd help you… b-but I'm tired now…" She blushed, kissing him gently.

He kissed her, parting after a beautiful moment. "It's fine, you were having a sexual dream, so I wanted to repay you for last week."

"I-I was? How did you know?" She bit her lip, searching his eyes.

"You were grinding against me and mewling in your sleep, it was very cute, and very hot." He rubbed her back softly, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't worry about me… it'll go away soon."

She giggled, hugging him tight. "I half expected… that you wouldn't be here when I woke up." She smiled, "But hearing you say… that you've fallen for me… tells me why." She nuzzled into his chest, hearing his heart beat steadily. "You're so handsome… and very good at what you just did."

He blushed, "I don't have… too much experience there… so that's good to hear." He heard his stomach growl softly and he chuckled, "I-I'm so sorry… ruining the moment." He sighed softly, nuzzling into her hair gently.

"We were having a moment?" She chuckled, hearing his stomach growl. "Let me try and fix that grumbling." She rolled him onto his back and she fit against his side, leaning over his stomach. She glanced into his eyes, smiling at him. She gently pressed her lips to his skin, placing a hand on his abs, feeling over his skin slowly.

He watched her, a small sigh falling from his lips, feeling her lips against his skin. "I don't think that will help… but it feels so good." He stretched, yawning softly, closing his eyes and feeling her with his other senses.

She smiled against his skin, trailing her hand up his body, over every soft and sharp curve and angle. She didn't want to stop, almost worshipping him. "Only you… can get me excited to exercise." She chuckled softly, sitting up. "Come, I'll make something to eat." She hovered over him, looking down into his eyes before kissing him, wishing she could always feel the softness of his lips against hers. She got up, putting on her panties and wrapping her dressing gown around herself, walking to the kitchen and looking through the cabinets, thinking about what to cook.

He got up, watching her clothe herself. He pouted softly but got up too, following her. "Do you mind if I see what's on TV?" He asked, sitting down on her couch, looking to her over the counter.

She turned to him, "Oh, sure, go ahead. You okay with spaghetti?" She brought out some tomato sauce and some spaghetti, turning on the stove fan and tying up her hair in a loose bun.

He smiled, "I love spaghetti, thank you." He turned on the TV, looking through the guide. He found a movie playing, so he left it on quietly, listening to Tori cooking.

She cooked happily, looking to Adam, and it felt like they were living together. She wondered what it was like, to live with someone. She finished the spaghetti quickly, plating up and bringing the food to the couch, sitting next to him. She handed him his bowl, nuzzling into his side gently before eating, watching the movie with him.

He kissed her cheek softly, "Thank you, it smells wonderful." He ate quietly and quickly, wanting to be able to hold her. He hummed softly, approving her cooking, it tasted wonderful. He put his bowl down, "That was delicious. Thank you." He put his arm around her, resting his head against hers gently.

She smiled, finishing a little later after him, putting her bowl in his and returning to his arms, placing her legs over his. She looked up at him, at his expression, how it changed with the movie. When he finally met her eyes she smiled wider, leaning up to kiss him softly.

He smiled softly against her lips, parting after a moment. "Should I stay?" He asked, playing with her hair gently. "I could go home and stay awake… reading my book, or I could stay here with you…"

She nodded, "I'd like you to stay… our sleep over is a few days overdue if I remember correctly." She whispered, turning off the TV. "What book are you reading?"

"Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy." He pulled her into his lap carefully, "I wish I hadn't come here the way I had…" He whispered, "I should have brought the book with me… It's a time like this… where you could just get comfortable with a book and a glass of wine." He looked into her eyes, seeing that she knew the feeling too.

"I have some wine… and a printout of the novel I started writing…" She traced his jaw slowly, taking him in, every slight movement, and every warm touch. "Maybe you could read that?"

He raised an eyebrow slightly, intrigued. "You're writing a novel?" He smiled, "I'd never pass up a chance to read your work. It'd be… constructive criticism? Is that right?"

"Of course, let me get two glasses of wine, you can pick anywhere in this apartment to get comfortable." She got up, going to the kitchen and pouring their glasses, and retrieving the printout of her novel.

He got up and went to her bedroom, looking around for a little while. He noticed the pictures around the room, pictures of her and what looked like some friends. He smiled, wondering if maybe one day there would be a picture of them together on her shelf. He laid down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

She found him on her bed and she giggled softly, "I'm sorry about the state of my room… I was just having a bad time when we didn't talk for a week." She handed him his glass of wine and she carefully got into bed with him, placing her novel on his lap. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Don't worry… my room isn't much better." He chuckled softly, sipping at his wine. He looked to her, "I couldn't think about you…" He whispered sadly, "I was too upset with my mother and my own loneliness. But all along you were right there and I failed to notice. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek softly, opening her novel and beginning to read.

She smiled, "It's okay Adam, you're here now and that's all I want to know." She curled up next to him, watching him read silently. After half an hour she stirred, waking to see him still reading. She smiled, gently kissing his shoulder.

He looked to her, "This book is really good." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly, tasting the wine on her lips. "The wine is amazing too." He finished his glass, and watched as Tori took a sip of hers and pouted softly. He smiled, putting a bookmark in her book and turning, hovering over her. He kissed her passionately, tasting the wine on her lips, addicted to her and to the wine.

She mewled softly, lost against his lips. She draped her arms around his neck, wishing they could kiss for longer, but they needed to breathe. She sighed happily, "Hold me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes gently.

He fell for her even faster, nodding softly. He laid beside her, pulling her into his arms, spooning her happily, addicted to her warmth. He nuzzled into her shoulder, kissing her skin tenderly. He found the wine went straight to his head, and soon he was fast asleep, curled up against Tori, his arms around her.

She fell asleep too, holding his hand, their fingers entwined. She smiled in her sleep, for once not having any nightmares. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, and part of her wished that he lived with her.

**6AM**

She woke up, yawning softly and turning in his arms, snuggling into his warmth. She sighed softly, the feeling of being so close to him was so nice, and she wished she hadn't woken up, that she was still sleeping in his arms, but she wasn't tired anymore.

He woke a little later, opening his eyes to see Tori there. "Mmm…" He hummed softly, his voice gravely in the morning. He smiled, feeling her holding him like a teddy bear. He put his arms around her again, holding her close.

"M-Morning…" She whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck, kissing his neck sensually, tasting his skin, smelling campfire and traces of her on him.

He moaned tiredly, "Morning…" He tangled a hand in her hair, blushing softly feeling her lips against his skin. "I certainly didn't expect this when I woke up." He chuckled softly, rolling onto his back, Tori following him to lie on his stomach.

She blushed hearing his morning voice, it was so hot, and she made sure to kiss everywhere except his lips, just so she wouldn't stop him talking. "You hungry?" She asked, brushing her lips along his jaw gently.

"A little… mnn…" He relaxed, wishing he could wake up like this every day. "I'm happy right here though." He stroked her hair softly, smiling to himself.

She got up, leaving the bed, tying her dressing gown which had somehow untied during the night. She walked to the kitchen, making breakfast.

He groaned, sitting up, "H-Hey! W-Where are you going?" He got up, chasing her. "That wasn't nice…" He went up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lovingly and untying her gown.

"That was you!" She giggled, swatting his hands away to tie her gown tightly. She turned, looking up into his eyes, "I'm making breakfast, now keep your hands to yourself or I'll burn your bacon." She poked him in the stomach with a spatula, chuckling as she watched him sulk and sit down on the couch. "Good boy." She got back to cooking, drinking some apple juice.

He sat down, smelling the bacon and that set his stomach off, growling. He sighed softly, waiting for breakfast.

She finished their food and went back to him, giving him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. She sat next to him, eating quietly. She smiled softly, finishing quickly. She settled down next to him, nuzzling into his side. "Don't go." She whispered, wanting him to stay.

"I have to go. My cat would probably die of starvation." He finished eating, putting his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Cat? I didn't see one when I went to your place." She smiled at his warmth, hugging him back.

"She was hiding, she's not used to visitors." He got up, finding his clothes and putting them on, fixing his hair before going to Tori, finding her standing sadly, looking to him. He smiled softly, "Our next session is in two days, okay? Regular time." He hugged her again, "Let's go on a date… let's go to a club. Do you rave?" He chuckled softly, pulling back to see the bewilderment in her eyes.

She giggled softly, "Rave?" She sighed, "Only when provoked." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in two days then… drive safe okay?" She stepped back, untying her gown and holding it open for him, "Just remember this on your way home." She whispered and closed her gown again, running to her bedroom and hiding on the bed.

He bit his lip, looking at her body. "I'll always remember that." He replied, walking out and leaving her, driving back home.

**11AM, South Park Entrance**

Tori walked into the park and saw Adam, and when their eyes locked her heart soared. She ran to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him tight.

He saw her and he turned to her, watching her run to him, and he knew she would jump. He held his arms open for her, holding her and hugging her, burying his face in her neck as he put her down again. "Hello to you too." He whispered, parting from her.

She smiled up at him, "Hello… should we get started?" She moved to the grass, taking off her jacket and putting down her water bottle.

He nodded, "Sure, we're going to do a boxing circuit today." He put on his gloves and handed her the other pair. "First set we'll do twenty jab, jab, then duck, okay?" He held up his gloves and saw the determination click in her eyes, and he couldn't deny that it was hot. He held steady as she punched each mitt and then he swooped his left glove over her head, luckily she remembered to duck.

She punched his gloves, ducking every two jabs. She wasn't counting, but she slowly got weaker and weaker, stopping to her relief when Adam said she had done enough. "I… I am… so… tired…" She panted softly, collapsing and wrapping her arms around Adam's leg. She whined softly, her arms burning.

He chuckled, "It's rest time now, c'mon, so some sit ups. Do ten." He sat down, pulling her off his leg. He watched as she did ten sit ups and she huffed, drinking water. "Okay, up again. No ducking, just hit as hard as you can, do fifty pairs."

She groaned, "I hate you." She stood, feeling her arms and now her core burning. She hit his gloves, punching and punching, getting tired of the repetitive exercise.

He told her to stop, and watched as she crumpled again. He smiled, "Okay, rest again, you're doing great. This is the first of our really rigorous sessions, I promise you'll see results quickly now."

They went on for an hour more, and ended up lying in the grass together. "You don't want to hug me now, trust me." She whispered, "I probably smell like a pig-pen." She giggled softly.

"I always want to hug you." He rolled over, draping his arm over her front, "See? Not that bad." He smiled, drinking some water. "Date tomorrow?"

She sighed softly, playing his hand gently. "If I'm not still dead from this session, yes." She looked to him, "What should I wear?"

"Well… wear whatever you'd like… I was just thinking we could go out somewhere quiet and beautiful. There's this garden courtyard I found, and it's also a little café." He kissed her arm, closing his eyes.

She smiled, "That sounds wonderful. I'll see you at 4PM?" She rolled over, kissing his cheek when he confirmed 4PM. She got up, still hurting. "Bye Adam." She started walking but felt Adam's hand around her ankle, stopping her.

"Mmm… come back and give me a proper kiss?" He pouted, looking up at her pleadingly.

She chuckled, "You didn't say please." She gave in, "Oh okay." She leaned down, kissing him passionately, parting after tugging at his bottom lip slightly. She walked away, driving home to shower and rest.

**The next day, 3PM, Adam's Apartment**

He had dressed neatly, hoping she would like what he was wearing. He wore a sweater and jeans, something simple but comfortable. He smiled, cleaning his teeth before heading out, planning to buy her a bouquet of flowers for her on the way. He stopped at the floral store, finding tulips and roses, mixing them together. He paid and held the flowers, their aroma beautiful, just like Tori. He drove to her apartment, hoping he wouldn't be too punctual.

**3:45PM, Tori's Apartment**

She was dressed, but lazing around, relaxing fifteen minutes before Adam would get there. But her spirits fell and also lifted when she heard a knock at her door. She quickly put on her shoes and answered the door, seeing Adam standing there, with his beautiful smile etched onto his face, holding something behind his back. "Hey, whatcha got there?" She asked, blushed softly.

He smiled wide when he saw her, and she looked beautiful as always. He brought out the bouquet, holding it out for her. "I got this for you." He bit his lip, walking inside with her when she invited him in. "Do you have a vase?" He sat down, holding the flowers.

She gasped, seeing such beautiful flowers arranged for her. "That's so sweet of you… yes I have a vase, please, sit down." She smiled, going to the kitchen and finding a vase, filling it with water and a bit of sugar, bringing it to her coffee table and taking the flowers, cutting the stems before putting them in the vase. "Perfect." She sat down on his lap, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly, "Thank you so much." She whispered, parting to look into his eyes lovingly. "Should we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go. You look beautiful today by the way." He kissed her cheek, standing with her, letting her lock up as he waited outside for her.

She blushed, "Oh stop it! You look very handsome and I really want to hug you right now, that sweater looks so comfortable." She locked up, looking up at him as she stood outside her door.

He held his arms open, "Come on, I want to hug you too." He smiled as she walked into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight, nuzzling into her hair gently.

She hugged him, and he was really comfortable, and warm too. She parted after a moment, taking his hand and skipping down the hall, dragging him with her.

He chuckled as he was dragged along and down to the carpark, driving to the courtyard with her.

**5PM, Garden Courtyard**

They arrived, and Adam lead Tori inside the courtyard, the lights hung in the trees and the café not busy with people. All around the place were little pods hanging from the trees, and you could seat four people in them. He went to the counter of the café, ordering coffee for them.

She looked around in awe, clinging to Adam's side as he ordered. When their drinks were ready, she was guided to a pod and she curiously got inside, finding it nice and snug, almost as if she were in a hammock but it was a fully enclosed and solid-seated one. She smiled as Adam climbed in and placed their coffee on the table. She took a sip of hers, finding it too hot and burning her tongue. "A-Adam… I burnt my tongue…" She winced, hanging her head sadly, feeling the slow burn in her mouth.

He moved around to her side, putting an arm around her and lifting her chin to kiss her, parting her lips against his own, gently battling her tongue with his own, grasping at her top slightly.

She clutched at his sweater, wanting him closer, the kiss making her feel better. She sighed softly against his lips, tangling a hand in his hair, tugging slightly.

He couldn't hold back the soft moan the slipped past his lips, immediately turned on from how she tugged at his hair. He pulled her into his lap, a hand at her lower back, supporting her as the kiss continued, and at this point he didn't want it to end.

She needed to breathe, so she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, panting softly, his moan playing on repeat in her head. She smiled, "What was that for?" She asked, blushing softly, playing with his hair gently.

He chuckled softly, "You burnt your tongue, so I wanted to kiss it better. I hope it worked. But by your response, I think I already know the answer." He rubbed her back soothingly, sipping at his coffee, loving the intimacy of the courtyard and its pods, just generally happy to be here with her. He rested his forehead against hers, "I've always wanted to come here… but not alone. I had to wait for the right girl… and that's you." He poured out his heart, which now felt like liquid gold whenever he was near her, no longer broken, but worth more to him than anything except her happiness and her love.

"Adam… I can't remember a life before you… I don't want to remember. I was so sad." She sighed softly, "You make me better… with your perfect smile, your beautiful eyes, your kind heart… and your body is incredible… I would never take you for granted." She rested her head against his shoulder, draping her arms over his shoulders too.

A tear fell from his eye, but it was a happy tear, he couldn't believe those words being said about him were falling from her lips. He held her tight, "Don't make me cry… this date isn't about crying… we were supposed to enjoy coffee and be together." He smiled softly, "You're the most incredible person I've ever known." He whispered, parting from her to drink more coffee, the warmth welcome.

She moved off his lap, giggling softly, "S-Sorry, you're right." She blushed, drinking her coffee. She locked eyes with him again, noticing a soft kind of desire in his eyes. She cradled her coffee cup, looking away again, her eyes lingering over his body.

He watched her as she kind of tried to look away from him, but her eyes were always swooping back to him.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder again. "A-Adam I…" She started but never finished, feeling like she wanted to tell him all the things she felt towards him, but there was no reason to. He knew exactly what she felt. She hugged his arm, "Should we have a snack now?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

He listened, hoping that she would speak, he loved hearing her talk. He smiled, even though she didn't end up saying what she was going to say. He nodded, "Sure." He got out and went to the counter, grabbing two sandwiches and bringing them back to her. He closed the pod behind him, sitting opposite her and handing her a sandwich. "They used to have speed dating here, I never went, but I thought it would be pretty awkward trying to climb in and out of pods. I think one time they found a couple doing inappropriate things in one of the pods."

She giggled, eating as she listened to him talk. "What is categorised as inappropriate things?" She asked, resting on the table between them.

"I'm thinking… not sex because there's just not enough room unless you're extremely flexible. Probably oral sex or just the hands." He chuckled, blushing softly. He ate some of his sandwich, looking at her, seeing her blush too.

She smiled, "Probably. I wouldn't risk it, you could go to jail for public indecency." She shrugged, finishing her sandwich. She took a breath, "Adam…" She whispered, searching his eyes, but she lost her train of thought, lost in his eyes. She shook her head, "Sorry, lost my thought." She bit her lip, brushing her leg against his under the table.

He listened, but frowned when she lost her thought. She was doing a number on his heart, hearing her start to speak, her voice so full of emotion, but she just lost it. He nodded knowingly, "Don't worry, I get it." He smiled, reaching over the table to hold her hand. "I understand. Some things are hard to say, it just takes time." He moved over to her side, putting his arm around her.

They talked for an hour more, before deciding it was time to go back to Adam's place before dinner came around and there were more people.

**6:30PM, Adam's Apartment**

He opened the door and let her in, hearing his cat meow and then proceed to hide in his bedroom. He chuckled softly, "There goes Mari, I told you she doesn't like visitors. Maybe if you sit down and don't talk she might come out to see me." He let her sit down as he turned on all the lights, and he went to his bedroom, finding Mari and picking her up, cuddling her. He brought her out to Tori, petting her gently. "Mari, this is Tori." She meowed and he chuckled, sitting down next to Tori.

She gasped softly, seeing his cat. "Mari… that's a beautiful name." She let Mari sniff her before petting her, her fur so soft. "She's so beautiful…" She whispered, smiling up at Adam.

He chuckled softly, "She is a cutie." He kissed her head, hearing her meow happily. "Okay Mari, I'm going to put you in Tori's lap, she's my girlfriend so be nice." He gently placed Mari on Tori's lap, smiling as Mari settled, sitting down quietly.

She blushed, hearing him call her his girlfriend. She squealed softly, petting Mari gently, hearing her start to purr. "Mari is so soft… so cute…" She giggled, "Does she sleep with you?" She asked, looking at the cat still.

"Yeah, are you jealous?"

"A little." She chuckled, hugging Mari before letting her go, watching her jump off and run away. She turned to Adam, "But she takes you for granted obviously." She smiled, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, looking into his eyes lovingly. Her eyes slowly clouded over with desire, and she bit her lip, leaning forward and kissing up his neck sensually, pressing her parted lips against his pulse, leaving marks up to his ear. She moaned softly, "I want your lips all over me." She whispered seductively, tangling a hand in his hair.

He blushed hard, his eyes closing, feeling her lips take over. He tightened his hold on her waist, "You'll have to be naked." He whispered, slipping his hand up the back of her shirt, flush against her skin. He bit his lip, opening his eyes.

She parted from his neck, "Undress me then." She breathed, smiling as he removed her shirt, and she stood so he could take off her pants. She swayed her hips softly as he removed her panties, and she puffed out her chest slightly when he took off her bra, watching as his eyes quickly filled with lust.

He had to remind himself to breathe, seeing her naked standing before him. "Okay… I-I should get started then." He picked her up, carrying her to bed, placing her down and crawling up her body, gently kissing her skin along the way.

She sunk into the sheets, spreading out and closing her eyes, mewling happily. She bit her lip, addicted to his kisses, especially feeling his lips travel all over her body.

He kissed up her inner thighs, below her naval and above it, up each side of her body, up her arms. He worshipped her with his kisses, finally kissing along each collarbone and up each side of her neck, ending it all with a passionate kiss against her lips.

She melted against his lips, pulling him down to press against her. "That sweater is so comfortable… but you need to take it off." She whispered, parting to look into his eyes, running her hands through his hair gently.

He nodded, "Of course." He sat up, pulling off his sweater. He watched as Tori sat up and took the hem of his shirt, lifting his shirt and pulling it off of him. He gasped, suddenly feeling her lips kissing each ab sensually. He tangled a hand in her hair, feeling her kiss up his body, up his throat, finding his lips. He kissed her hungrily, wanting her badly.

She knew tonight she wanted to go all the way, to lose herself in him. She hoped he was thinking the same. She undid his jeans, pushing them down, letting him take them off the rest of the way. She grabbed him, gently pushing him down into the sheets. She straddled his lap, palming him softly, feeling his arousal already on its way. She smiled, leaning down to kiss him, feeling his strong arms wrap around her. She ground against him slowly, mewling against his lips.

He moaned softly, knowing what she wanted. He was ready, and all he could think about was her, how she moved on top of him, the feeling of her skin pressed against his, the desire visible in her kiss and the lust swimming in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" She asked, looking down into his beautiful eyes, smiling softly, pulling off his boxers, stroking his cock gently, feeling him harden in her hands.

He mewled, "Yeah…" He flipped them, pressing hard against Tori, kissing her desperately, wanting her so badly that he almost couldn't take it anymore.

She giggled, "I thought you'd be a bottom." She smiled, seeing the confusion in his eyes, like a beautiful, good looking lost dog. She bit her lip, holding his hands. "Turns out I might be wrong." She whispered, "Maybe I'm the bottom."

"What's a bottom?" He asked, rolling his hips slowly, his cock sliding along her slit, covering the underside of his length in her wetness.

"Someone who likes to be submissive… because I like being dominant." She purred softly, spreading her legs more, wishing he would just get inside her already.

"Well maybe you should ask to be top next time, because this is my place tonight." He chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing her neck, licking the marks he had left on her.

She giggled again, "There's going to be a next time?" She mewled happily, entwining their fingers gently.

He parted from her neck, looking down into her eyes almost in shock. "There will be a next time, right?" His eyes were wide, scared that she would say no.

"Of course there will!" She laughed, pulling him back down to her, "You should've seen your face!" She kissed his jaw softly, "Come on Adam… I need you." She breathed, biting at his skin softly, "Please…"

He sighed softly, "Oh thank god." He whispered, chuckling softly at his own stupidity. He pressed against her gently, addicted to her touch, but now she needed him, and he would be right there. He pressed his tip to her entrance, pushing in slowly, feeling her fit him. He moaned, nuzzling into her hair softly, "Is it okay?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's okay, it feels fucking amazing, keep going." She chuckled softly against his skin, "The only thing I want to hear from you is my name." She tugged at his hair, pulling his face from her hair so she could kiss him happily, mewling softly as he started moving.

He blushed, thrusting harder into her, holding her hand, his other hand at her waist. He pressed into the kiss, their lips fitting against each other perfectly. He sighed her name against her lips, feeling her moan vibrate through his body, their bodies moving perfectly together. He gripped at her waist, biting at her bottom lip, tugging gently as he pulled back, needing to breathe. He stared down into her eyes, seeing the pure pleasure igniting a fire in her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers, pumping into her faster, feeling his heart flip, beating faster.

She moaned loudly, sliding her hand down his back, gripping at his butt, feeling his muscles working like a beautiful harmony with his thrusts, each rock of his hips sending her deeper and deeper into a pleasure-filled trance. "A-Adam!" She moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, silently begging him to go deeper.

He lost himself in her, holding onto the headboard to steady himself. He moaned her name softly, so focused on pleasing her, on watching what he could do to her. It was a shock to see her so unravelled, moaning his name over and over like a prayer. But she looked so beautiful, and he wanted to touch her more. He gently cupped her breast, massaging softly, watching as her eyes flew open, and they lit up.

She gasped, putting a hand behind his neck, pulling him down again, kissing him so passionately, she was almost dizzy from the force and the intensity she put into it. "A-Adam… I-I…ah~" She mewled, gripping onto him like a lifeline.

He listened to her, the beautiful sounds that left her lips, knowing that he'd remember these sounds for a long time. "Close?" He whispered, watching as she nodded quickly. He slowed for her, catching his breath.

"I-I don't want… i-it to end…" She breathed, looking into his eyes, "P-Please don't stop…" She whispered, moaning happily as he moved back into the pace he was at before.

"Tori… we can always do it again…" He bit his lip, searching her eyes.

"I know… but right now… our first time… it's so perfect and it feels so incredible…" She held his hand, entwining their fingers.

He went harder, close himself. "It does… it really does." He whispered, "Focus on me." He smiled, seeing her eyes lock onto his, feeling his heart find a comfortable beat. "T-Tori…" He moaned breathily, leaning down to brush his lips against hers lovingly.

She lost it, hearing him moan her name like she was his goddess, she roughly flipped them, riding him hard and fast for the last stretch, feeling her core heat up fast. She moaned roughly, feeling over Adam's chest, noticing his skin glistening from sweat, smiling at how she could make him work up a sweat instead of the other way around. Her lips parted, mewling softly feeling him deeper than before. She suddenly climaxed, her orgasm ripping through her body, clenching tight around his cock.

He gasped, moaning loudly, feeling her tighten, like she was dragging him down with her, and his orgasm hit like a train. He saw white, his cock throbbing gently inside her. He relaxed into the sheets, holding Tori when she collapsed onto him. He breathed her in, catching his breath.

She regained herself, lying on top of him, completely spent. "I… Adam…" She stuttered, "God…" She couldn't even speak, the words knocked from her. She tangled a hand in his hair, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back soothingly, so tired and satisfied. He had never had sex that good before. He pulled out slowly, hearing her moan softly in withdrawal. He smiled softly, closing his eyes and pulling the now tousled sheets over them both.

She snuggled down on top of him, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

He joined her, falling asleep quicker than he ever had, dreaming about her, about her beauty and all the adventures he wished to go on with her.

**9AM**

She woke up, having moved down and curled up against his side during the night. She yawned softly; placing a hand on his chest gently, feeling his heart beat gently and his chest rise and fall with every breath. She smiled, watching him sleep peacefully.

He woke, feeling her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes, looking to his side and seeing her there. He said nothing, smiling softly.

"Last night feels like a dream." She whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly, trailing her hand up to his shoulder.

He chuckled softly, "God I hope not… well maybe we'd just have to bring it into real life then." He smirked, hearing her scoff. "Hey, you loved it."

"I did, it was so incredible." She moved on top of him again, kissing him lovingly. "Adam…" She whispered, looking down into his beautiful eyes. "I… I'm so… so happy." She teared up, "Happier than I've ever been… I don't know where I'd be without you."

He smiled, "I'm happy too… everything feels so right. I've never felt this connected towards anyone." He kissed her, pouring all he felt into it. "I should shower and feed Mari."

"Okay, I'm still tired, I'll sleep some more. Wake me up when it's breakfast." She rolled off him, settling into the sheets, nuzzling down into his bed.

He chuckled, "Of course." He got up, going to the shower and washing himself, thinking about Tori's hands all over him. He sighed softly, dressing and going to the kitchen, feeding his cat. Mari meowed at him until he delivered, weaving between his legs impatiently. He chuckled, starting on their breakfast. He made pancakes with blueberries in them, and he made coffee too. He put it all together on his coffee table, going back to his bed to wake up Tori.

"Hmm morning." She giggled, getting up. "I wish I had my dressing gown." She whispered, feeling a little cold.

He grabbed his dressing gown, handing it to her. "You can wear mine." He smiled, "You'll look cute in it." He chuckled, "Come on, I made pancakes."

She put it on, and it was so big on her. She giggled, following him to the lounge room and sitting down. She smiled, eating happily. She turned to Adam when she was finished, "So what are we doing today?"

"I have a session with another client, but I'd love to see you tomorrow." He pulled her into his lap, hugging her happily.

"So you're going to sex me up and then toss me out?" She frowned, looking into his eyes sadly.

"Hey, I would never do that. Okay, then could I come over tonight?" He asked, kissing the frown off her lips. He nuzzled into her hair gently, holding her so close, wanting to be able to stay with her but he had to work.

"I'd like that. I'll wear something special for you." She whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. She kissed his neck lovingly before leaving his hold to get dressed. She returned, seeing Mari in Adam's lap, standing on his chest and putting a paw on his face. She giggled, "Okay, I'll make my way home then. I had an amazing time." She watched as he got up, and she smiled, going to him and hugging him tight.

He hugged her, "Be safe okay? I'll see you later." He watched as she left, hoping she'd get home safely. He sat down to read his book for a little bit before heading over to his next client.

**10AM, Tori's Apartment**

She opened the door, going inside, finding someone sitting on her couch. She turned on the lights, hearing soft crying noises. She saw Lauren, sitting there curled in on herself. "Lauren?" She dropped her keys, going to her, sitting and hugging her tight.

Lauren sobbed softly, hugging Tori back. She buried her face in her friend's shoulder. "I… I got lost… a-and t-these men… t-tried to assault me…" She mewled sadly, clinging onto Tori.

"Oh no… that's terrible…" She teared up, trying to imagine how she must feel. All she could do was be there for her. "You're here now… you're safe with me. You're in shock still, I'll warm up a blanket and make you some tea, and you're staying with me." She stood with Lauren, leading her to her bedroom, getting her to lie down and relax.

She nodded, "O-Okay… I-I'd like that…" She sunk into the bed, cuddling a pillow, crying into it quietly.

Tori warmed up a blanket in the dryer and made a nice warm, sweet cup of tea, bringing it all to Lauren. She laid the blanket on Lauren and handed her the tea, but found that she couldn't hold it, her hands shaking so much. So she held the cup, helping her drink and blowing on it for her. "I need to make a phone call… will you be okay here for a few minutes?" She smiled as Lauren nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back." She grabbed her phone, leaving the room and calling Adam. "Hey, I'm sorry, you can't come over tonight… my friend just showed up and she's not in a good place."

"_Oh… okay, that's fine. I could come over tomorrow though?"_

"Probably not… I'm so sorry; she probably doesn't want to see any men at all for a little while, so she's staying with me. I'd rather not go into it. I'll call you when I'm free."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later then, bye." He hung up._

She frowned, putting her phone away. She returned to Lauren, "You should sleep, I'll be right here with you, I promise." She smiled softly, "If you need anything just ask."

"T-Thank you… y-you're the best." She sniffled, settling down, looking up at Tori as she started reading a book. Lauren smiled softly, closing her eyes, resting her head against Tori's side as she fell asleep, having not slept for a day.

Tori finished reading her book a few hours later, and got up, deciding to make a quick afternoon tea and sleep early, taking the couch. She wrapped herself up in a blanket, and somehow it smelt like Adam. She smiled, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Lauren woke and sobbed, calling out for Tori, clutching at the blankets around her.

She heard Lauren wake up and she had to wake up herself, getting up and rushing to her bedroom, going to Lauren and hugging her tight. "Sorry… I took a nap on the couch."

Lauren nodded, curling up against Tori. "Stay with me for a little longer…" She whispered, trying to fall asleep again.

**2 Days later**

Tori checked the fridge, on the way to make Lauren some tea. She growled, "We're out of milk." She sighed, leaning against the counter, "I'll have to pop downstairs and get some more. Will you be okay here on your own for ten minutes?" She grabbed her purse, looking to Lauren.

She nodded, "I'll be okay, thank you."

She smiled, leaving Lauren to herself, walking downstairs and to the market. She walked happily, glad to have the sun on her skin. She was about to go inside and buy the milk when she saw Adam across the street, coming out of a café. With another girl. Which he then proceeded to hug and kiss on the cheek. She blinked, hoping it was just her imagination being cruel to her, but the girl was real, and giggling at him, looking at him like he was the best thing since television. She went inside the market and bought the milk, walking quickly home, tears in her eyes.

Lauren looked up, seeing Tori walk in, put the milk in the fridge and then go on her computer.

She searched Adam up, seeing if she could find out who this woman was. She blinked the tears back, her heart going insane. She couldn't find anything. "I'm sorry Lauren, I have to go and see Adam. Feel free to stay here, if I don't come back assume that I have resolved an issue and am staying with Adam for the night. I doubt it though." She left, driving over to Adam's house.

**5PM, Adam's Apartment**

She arrived and knocked on the door, needing to hear more than anything what he had to do with this woman. She teared up again, wondering if he was with her behind that very door right now. "Open up." She whispered, standing straight when the door finally opened, revealing Adam. She growled, pushing her way past him, turning to look at him, "Who was the girl you were with today? At the café? If you lie I will leave you I'm one hundred percent serious." She wiped her eyes, seeing the confusion in his, and it confused her. He should be defending himself by now.

He studied her expression, she was very upset. "The girl? Tori… I suppose I should introduce you to my sister, while she's here." He motioned to the couch, where the girl was sitting, tying up her hair. "Tori this is Sarah, Sarah this is Tori, my girlfriend." He went to Tori, holding her hand, "It's okay dear, my sister is a recluse from civilisation, she doesn't use a phone or a television, she lives by herself in the country. She decided to come and see me after she heard of our mother's passing." He looked to Sarah and she waved at Tori.

She gasped softly, letting go of his hand and throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry for accusing you! Of course she's your sister, she looks just like you." She let go, turning and shaking hands with Sarah. "It's nice to meet you, Adam never told me about you so I didn't know he had any siblings." She turned back to Adam again, "Adam… I-I'm sorry… for not calling you… but Lauren was assaulted by some guys when she got lost and I'm trying to get her to go home but she's still shaken.

He nodded, pulling Tori into his arms, "It's okay Tori, I'd wait a thousand days for you. If your friend needs comfort and advice you should be there for her, not me. I'm fine." He kissed her head, hugging her tight.

Sarah giggled, "Awww my little brother has a girlfriend it's so cute!" She smiled innocently, standing up, "I should go anyway, I can't miss the train back to the country. Tori it was wonderful meeting you, I can see how much happier you make him. Bye!" She hugged Adam tight after he let Tori go, and left.

Tori smiled, "So after one thousand days you'd move on?" She giggled, holding his hand.

He chuckled, "I'd probably wait forever. Being with you makes me the happiest I've ever been, and everything about you is incredible." He leaned down, kissing her softly.

She kissed him, cupping his cheek, moving closer. She parted, "I can say the same about you." She whispered, looking up into his beautiful eyes, the eyes she had missed.

"Tori… I was afraid to say this… in case something went wrong, in case my whole heart wasn't in it, but now I absolutely feel like it is. Tori, I love you, and if you don't want to say it back that's okay, but I love you, I do, and you make me feel so warm inside like you've permanently filled a place in my soul and my heart, I can't bear it when you're not near me."

She listened, blushing hard, her heart pounding faster and faster. She looked up into his eyes, "I love you too." She whispered, letting him pull her close and hug her tight, she clung onto his shirt, crying softly into his chest, but they were the happiest tears she'd ever cried.

He felt her cry against him and he panicked a little, "Why are you crying?" He asked quietly, rubbing her back softly.

"It's just been so long since anyone ever said that they love me… and you're the first person I've completely and utterly loved with every fibre of my being." She broke down again, clinging to him for her life, knowing tonight she would stay with him, and be with him because her heart felt so full and so incredible.

"You should call Lauren… because I want you to stay with me tonight," He pulled back, brushing her hair from her face, "If you want to… of course… I hope you'll spend tonight with me." He took a deep breath, hoping with every cell in his body that she would stay.

She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "I want to stay with you tonight." She whispered, smiling. "I'll call Lauren." She walked to the kitchen, taking out her phone and calling her, telling her that she should rest and feel free to eat all the food and use the Netflix account because she would be staying with Adam. She also squealed a little, spilling that they had confessed to each other. She hung up, running back to Adam and jumping on him.

He was fixing the cushions on the couch when he felt Tori jump on his back, clinging onto him. "Hey there little koala, trying to climb me?" He smiled when she giggled, acting so cute. He looked over his shoulder, seeing her cheeky smile. "Come on, I want to kiss you."

She heard him say he wanted to kiss her so she immediately jumped off, standing in front of him, standing on her tip-toes and pouting softly.

He smiled, "That's much better." He put a hand at her lower back, pulling her close and leaning down, closing the distance and pressing his lips against hers gently, kissing her lovingly, pouring his heart into it. He held her, and then lifted her up, now leaning up into the kiss.

She yelped softly, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him like she'd never done before, cupping his cheeks gently.

He slowly walked to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and placing her down in the sheets, pressing against her, needing her warmth, he had ached for her body against his ever since she left two days ago.

She parted for a second to pull his shirt off, immediately going back to his lips, feeling over his arms, his muscles standing at attention as he held himself up above her so he wouldn't crush her. She mewled softly, wanting to hear his voice, to be sweet talked by the man she loved.

He smiled, parting from her to breathe. He looked down into her eyes lovingly, "You are the most beautiful woman… I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go… I want to kiss you and forget about everything else… just us."

"I want all that too." She whispered, "I love you." She blushed softly, shying away slightly.

He smiled at her blush and her shyness, finding it so cute, "I love you too." He whispered, pulling her hands away from her face so he could kiss her again, her lips addicting. "I love you so much… sometimes it hurt…" He whispered, sliding his hands up her shirt gently, pulling her up against him.

She gasped softly, loving it when he pulled her close, her heart going insane. "W-Why did it hurt?" She asked, tears in her eyes, not wanting him to be in pain over her.

He smiled, "I wanted to tell you everything… but I wasn't sure if you would feel the same. It hurt that I had to hold myself back from you… I didn't trust myself… but you made me see that I can be good and I can be much better then I used to be." He sighed softly, "I'd love more than anything to make love to you… right now… if that's okay." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

She blushed hard; the concept of making love so foreign to her but with him it suddenly seemed like a real thing, that they could take their words and their emotions further and couple it with an incredible physical feeling. She nodded, "Yes, I'd love that." She whispered, reaching down between them, undoing Adam's jeans. "Take 'em off." She breathed, leaning up to kiss under his jaw tenderly, nipping at his skin slightly.

He chuckled softly, "Aye aye, captain." He kicked off his jeans, retaliating by pulling off her pants, climbing up her body and kissing her neck lovingly.

She giggled, tangling a hand in his hair, "God… you're so hot…" She whispered, wondering how she ever managed to capture the heart of the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Her breath hitched and she rolled her hips up against his, "Undress me… I don't want anything between us." She whispered, wanting his hands all over her.

He nodded, "Of course." He parted from her, pulling off her top and throwing it aside, undoing her bra and throwing that aside too. He pulled off her panties, crawling up her body, slowly kissing up her inner thigh. He spread her legs more, lifting up her knees, gently licking from her entrance to her clit, feeling her shudder softly under him.

She mewled, his tongue so soft against her most sensitive place. She pulled him up to her, "Make love to me Adam… I want this so badly…" She whispered shakily, her desire so strong. She coaxed his boxers down his legs, letting him kick them off the rest of the way. She reached between them, wrapping her hand around his cock, gently stroking him, feeling him harden more.

He moaned softly, bucking gently into her hand, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "I will… I promise…" He whispered, cupping her cheek softly, so turned on by her words and her desire. He pulled away from her when he was as hard as he could get, gently sliding his cock along her slit, feeling her warmth, his length now slick with it. He mewled softly, sighing her name against her lips, slowly pushing into her, burying himself to the hilt.

She mewled, wrapping her legs around his waist gently, letting him get deeper. She gripped at his back, wanting to feel him move against her. She bit at his bottom lip, wanting more than ever to turn the tables, but she wanted him to be in control tonight.

He started a gentle pace, every touch so loving and tender. He smiled against her lips, cupping her breast and massaging, flicking his thumb over her nipple gently, knowing she loved when he did that.

She moaned happily, arching up into his touch, relaxing underneath him. She took his hand, guiding it down her body, to her clit, guiding his fingers to rub her clit gently. She mewled shakily, closing her eyes, losing herself.

He let her guide him, and he had almost forgot about her clit, the part that made everything better. He felt like he should apologise but it would ruin the mood. He rubbed her gently, his pace changing, becoming a little faster.

She moaned his name breathlessly, rolling her hips slowly against his hand and his hips, the double stimulation heating her core faster and faster. She couldn't hold on much longer, his touch doing things to her that no one had ever done before. "A-A… Adam…" She climaxed, clenching rhythmically around his cock, digging her fingers into his back slightly.

He watched her face as she tightened, seeing the pleasure wash over her face, in her eyes. It was like she was in heaven; she looked so beautiful and so peaceful, so entranced in all the feeling coursing through her body. He kissed her cheek softly, placing his hands at her waist, thrusting a little harder, only needing a little more time to catch up to her, hitting his limit and filling her, slowing and pulling out, leaning down and kissing her softly.

She mewled feeling him fill her, her whole body so warm and gooey from all his touches and the incredible pleasure. She kissed him, pulling him down, curling up against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you more." She breathed, clutching at his side, not wanting him to go anywhere any time soon.

He chuckled softly, not contesting her claim, knowing just how much he loved her was enough, more than enough at times. He loved her with all of his heart, all the broken pieces she had fixed. He slowly fell asleep with her, holding her.

**7AM**

She woke, mewling softly, stretching like a cat, pressing against him. She yawned softly, placing a hand on his arm, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

He woke hearing her, and he took her hand, entwining their fingers gently. He yawned, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to get up.

She moved, lying on top of him, resting her head against his chest. She smiled softly, curling up against his warmth. She pawed at his chest, wanting to stay there forever.

"Good morning love." He whispered, stroking her hair gently. He smiled, opening his eyes to see her.

She smiled, lifting her head to see him, his eyes so beautiful. She kissed him softly, hugging him, but feeling so weak all of a sudden, nowhere near as strong as she knew she was. She felt a little lightheaded, her vision blurry, his eyes so blurry she couldn't admire them anymore. Her vision went black and she fainted, lying limp above Adam.

He gasped softly, sensing something wrong with her. He sat up, cradling her. "T-Tori?" He pressed his hand to her forehead and she felt fine, but he was sure she had just fainted from something, and it wasn't fatigue. They had slept soundly all night. He took her pulse, her heartbeat unsteady. He gently tapped her cheek, feeling her stir slightly. "Tori… something's wrong." He got up, taking her to the kitchen, thinking maybe she was dehydrated. "Tori please… drink…" He held the glass to her lips, watching her drink slowly.

She opened her eyes, still lightheaded. She saw the worried look in Adam's eyes, and how they were suddenly in the kitchen. "A-Adam?" She whispered weakly, shakily. She felt so light, closing her eyes again. "I… I-I feel light…" She breathed, "And tired…"

He teared up, "Tori, there's something wrong with you. I'm going to help you dress and take you to the hospital. Your eyes weren't bloodshot a few minutes ago… and you feel much lighter than you were two days ago… something isn't right." He carried her to his bedroom again, dressing her and dressing himself, taking her down to his car and driving her to the hospital.

**8AM, Hospital**

He carried her inside, making sure to note every change in her consciousness, and her weakness. He went to the counter, "I need to see a doctor… there's something wrong with my girlfriend." He gave the receptionist his details, a doctor leading him to an office. He sat down, cradling Tori in his arms like he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"Okay," The doctor examined his clipboard, "…Adam, this is your girlfriend Tori Turner, can you please tell me the symptoms that have arisen in the past hours?"

He nodded, "She woke up and suddenly she was really weak and she fainted, drifting in and out of consciousness since then. He eyes became bloodshot within minutes and she feels much lighter than when I saw her last two days ago."

"Thank you," He wrote everything down, "Do you mind if I just quickly examine her eyes and her temperature?" He smiled when Adam nodded.

"Of course." He held Tori steady, watching as the doctor opened one of her eyes and pointed a light into her pupil, looking through the instrument at her bloodshot eye. Then he took her temperature, recording the data. Adam chewed at the inside of his lip, so confused and upset, hoping she was okay.

"I have to run some tests on her now, I have to take some blood and take her in for an x-ray and a ultrasound to confirm my diagnosis, is that okay?"

Adam teared up, now that tests were involved it really did sound serious. "Yes, it's okay."

"If you could lie her down on this bed that would be wonderful, thank you." The doctor hung his clipboard at the end of the bed and pulled it away from the wall slightly, watching as Adam placed Tori down onto the bed gently.

He kissed Tori's forehead softly, his heart in his ears.

"You can wait here or in the waiting room, I will come and find you when the tests and my diagnosis is complete, it will take a few hours." The doctor wheeled Tori out of the room and down the hall to begin the tests.

Adam ran his hands through his hair, gritting his teeth, pacing in the room. A tear fell down his cheek, so worried for her. He hoped that it would be nothing, just a fever or something. He would wait for however long he needed to, he would never leave her. He had to know what was wrong. He finally sat down, deciding there was nothing else he could do but sleep.

**12PM**

Adam woke, his eyes red from crying. He fixed his hair, sitting up as the doctor entered the room, holding his clipboard, looking emotionless. "W-what's wrong with her?"

"The ultrasound confirmed my diagnosis and found that she has pancreatic cancer in its third stage. This means that there is a tumor inside her pancreas protruding into her bowel. We can remove a majority of the mass with surgery and continue with radiotherapy until she is cured. The process will be long and she will go through many phases, but we can guarantee an 80% survival rate."

He broke down, tears falling down his cheeks into his lap. The only thing that gave him hope was the fact that she had more of a chance of surviving than dying. "Where is she?" He asked shakily, needing to see her.

"She is conscious and is plugged into an IV drip with some medicine to supress her symptoms for now, in the E wing. We have not told her the news, but feel free to tell her yourself, again I am sorry."

Adam stood up and shook the doctor's hand gently, "Thank you… anything that can save her… i-is worth trying." He left, running down to the E wing, trying to find her. He found her by the window, lying down in bed.

She blinked tears back, confused and disorientated, not knowing what was going on. But then she saw Adam, his eyes obviously red from crying. "A-Adam what's wrong?" She asked shakily, wondering what was in the IV drip stuck in her arm.

He almost broke down crying again, seeing her. She looked so pale, her eyes so filled with fear. He went to her side, holding her hand and kissing her cheek softly. He had to sit there for a little while, feeling her gaze on him. His lip quivered, and he gathered up the courage to tell her. "Tori… you have cancer in your pancreas…" He looked into her eyes, seeing them fill with tears, and then spill over, running down her cheeks. He wiped them away as best as he could, hearing her whimper.

"C-cancer…" She whispered, unable to say another word. She sobbed, leaning into Adam, clutching at his shirt weakly, crying into his shoulder.

"You have an 80% survival rate…" He whispered, stroking her hair softly, "They'll have to operate to get rid of most of the tumor before it spreads further… a-and then you have to have r-radiotherapy…" He gently put his arms around her, hugging her. He broke down with her, crying softly.

She cried, unable to think straight. "M-marry me…" She whispered, throwing out everything she could.

He shook his head softly, "I-I can't Tori… I won't marry you… just because you think you're dying. Y-you're not going to die… I-I won't let you. Even if I have to spend months sleeping in this hospital by your side." He let her go, holding her hand, entwining their fingers. He grabbed a tissue, wiping the tears from her face, and then from his. "W-we're in this together…" He whispered, "I-I hope you know that… I-I won't leave you."

She listened to him, nodding softly. "I understand." She breathed, "W-when are they operating on me?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"I'm hoping the list isn't long." He whispered, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand lovingly.

The doctor walked into their room, with his clipboard. "I have the list of operations here, and since you are a high priority, we've placed you in for surgery tomorrow at 10AM. Don't eat for 12 hours before the surgery, so your last meal should be at the latest 9:30PM tonight." He left them alone.

Adam smiled softly, "That's really good, we'll get this all over and done with… and you'll be back to yourself again… my bubbly little Tori…" He whispered, watching her.

She nodded, "I-I've heard… that the hospital food is really bad… c-could you go out and get lunch for us?" She asked, "I'm really hungry…" She looked at him with her pleading eyes, squeezing his hand gently.

"I've heard it's bad too, of course I'll go and get us some food for lunch. What do you feel like?" He heard thunder, and rain starting to patter against the window.

She smiled, feeling a bit better with Adam by her side, telling her everything would be okay. "Could you get dumplings please?" She asked, wishing she could just get up and hug him tight, but she was still weak and tired.

He nodded and stood, putting on his jacket, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He got up and left her, running down to the main street outside the hospital, finding a dumpling restaurant and going inside, ordering take-away.

She settled down into the bed, waiting for him to return patiently. She wanted to see his beautiful smile, his loving eyes. He wanted his warmth enveloped around her, she wanted to lose herself, she didn't want to be sick, and she didn't want to know there was a chance she could die. But she felt horrible, like all her energy had been drained.

He returned, finding her there. He smiled, pulling the table over so it hovered over her lap. He pulled up a chair for himself, making it higher so he could sit at the table with her. He opened up the food, "I got steamed pork dumplings, Chinese broccoli with oyster sauce and special fried rice. He put a plate in front of her and took one for himself, loading up on broccoli and fried rice, letting the dumplings cool down. "Be careful with the dumplings, they'll be really hot." He ate quietly, watching her.

She smiled, seeing that beautiful smile of his. She thanked him for the food, eating some rice. She moaned softly, it was just what she needed. She felt some energy regained and she sighed sadly, wishing it didn't have to be like this, wishing it was back at Adam's apartment, wrapped in his soft dressing down, talking to each other and eating quietly, happily, peacefully. The soft beep of her heart monitor wasn't welcome to her ears yet. "What happened to me this morning?" She had been scared to ask, but she wanted to know what she did that made him bring her to the hospital.

"You fainted and you were very weak. I carried you and you were so light, you've suddenly lost all this weight out of nowhere. And your eyes were bloodshot, even though you had a full night of sleep." He frowned, finishing his food, full.

She did notice that she felt lighter on her feet, but she thought it was Adam's sessions. "You don't have to stay with me tonight, go home and rest. I'd like to see Lauren though… if you could go home and use my phone to ring her, tell her everything. You can come back tomorrow morning to see me before my surgery though?"

"Okay, I really don't want to go home, but if you'd like to see Lauren, I can do that." He cleaned up their lunch and put her table away. He went to her, holding her hand and leaning down, kissing her lovingly, putting everything he had into it, but not being forceful. "I love you… more than I've ever loved before…" He whispered, pulling back to look into her eyes.

She mewled softly against his lips, she had wanted a kiss from him for a while, and it was incredible. She smiled, looking up into his eyes. "I love you too. Don't ever forget that." She let go of his hand, "Go on… I'll see you tomorrow."

He left, driving home, feeling so run down.

**3PM, Hospital**

Lauren ran in, finding Tori. She gasped, going to her and hugging her gently, tears in her eyes. "Tori… as soon as I heard Adam say something was wrong… I don't even care about men… or that I was assaulted… I need you to be okay." She sat down, holding Tori's hand like a lifeline.

"It's okay… my survival rate is high and I have surgery tomorrow… I just wanted to see my best friend before I go in tomorrow."

"Adam isn't staying with you?" She asked, noticing how sick Tori looked, she was pale and so thin.

"No, he needed to rest in his own bed. He looked so tired and so upset so I sent him home. He'll come and see me tomorrow before I go into surgery." She smiled softly, "So will you return to your apartment now? Or will you stay at my place for a little longer?"

"I should go back to my apartment… thank you again for letting me stay with you." She whispered, mustering a smile for her. She sighed softly, "Should we watch some television?"

She nodded, "That sounds like a good idea." She turned on the TV, finding something good to watch, some old reruns of Friends were playing.

**6PM**

Tori felt a little overwhelmed, from the noise around her, the constant beeping of her heart behind her. She wasn't hungry enough for dinner, which she thought didn't seem right. She felt sick to her stomach as her vision blurred again drastically and it was only a second later that she fainted, her head rolling back and her heart giving out, the heart monitor going wild.

Lauren jumped, hearing the machine go crazy, she looked to Tori, gasping, "Nurse! Doctor! Anyone, help!" She panicked, grasping at Tori's hand, "Tori please stay with me!"

Nurses rushed in, "She's going to flat line, call the code, get me a crash cart!" Some other nurses wheeled in the cart, just as Tori's heart stopped dead. They ripped open her gown, charging the paddles and shouting "Clear!" Before shocking her.

Lauren watched in horror as Tori's heart stopped beating, her heart in her throat, tears in her eyes. She saw how Tori's body jolted lifelessly with each shock from the defibrillators. She shakily got out her phone, calling Adam. "A-Adam you need to get down her now… T-Tori's heart stopped… they're trying to get it going again… p-please hurry…" She hung up, watching hopefully, hoping with all her heart that her best friend wasn't dead, that her heart would start beating again.

It was only another three shocks until Tori's heart started again. The nurses quickly put her on life support to be cautious, and stayed by her side. Lauren wiped her eyes, watching over Tori.

Ten minutes later Adam ran in, tears in his eyes. He heard Tori's heart beat and he sighed in relief, looking like his own heart was about to give out. "S-She was dead… for a minute…?" The nurse nodded, and he sat down, taking Tori's hand, wishing she would wake up and gain consciousness. And she did.

Tori opened her eyes, looking up at Adam. She started crying, so confused and scared that the next time she fainted would be the last, that it would be the end. She held his hand with every bit of strength she had, sobbing softly.

Adam stayed strong for her, holding her hand, refusing to ever let go. The doctor came in, "We've moved your surgery forward a couple of hours, and it's now scheduled for 7AM. We can't risk this happening again, we're sorry."

She watched as the doctor left, her body feeling so weak, and she hated it. "Adam." She breathed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?" He looked to her, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Please don't leave." She whispered, her heart beating stronger now. She needed him there, she felt so alone without him.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere." He looked to Lauren, smiling softly, "Thank you for calling me. You should go home and rest, today's been… too eventful." He watched as Lauren kissed Tori's cheek and left them alone.

Tori smiled softly, "Y-you can come in the bed with me…" She whispered, wanting his warmth around her.

"Okay, you must be tired, let's get some sleep before your big operation tomorrow." He carefully got into bed with her, being careful about her IV drip. He gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively. He kissed her cheek, closing his eyes.

She closed her eyes, instantly calmed by his warmth. She fell asleep quickly, now only slightly scared that she wouldn't wake up again, but she felt so safe in Adam's arms.

**6:45AM**

Adam was woken by a nurse, "Excuse me, we have to prep her for surgery now." He nodded and got off of the bed, kissing Tori's cheek softly before handing her over to the nurses. He sat down in the chair, still waking up. He watched as they woke Tori.

Tori was woken by nurses and she jolted in shock, looking around frantically for Adam, clutching at her heart when she saw him sitting in the chair. "W-What's happening?" She asked, finding out her surgery was in 15 minutes. She laid down, so nervous. She left the nurses take over, wishing she could hold Adam's hand.

When they were done they unlocked her bed and started wheeling her away but he stopped them, "Wait… one last thing." He went to Tori. "I'll be right here waiting for you okay? I love you so much." He whispered, kissing her softly, feeling her reach up to try and keep him there but he had to let go. "I'll see you soon." He smiled sadly as she was taken away, and he sat down, resting his head in his hands, quickly falling back to sleep.

**11AM**

He jolted awake, seeing Tori back where she was taken from, fast asleep, waiting for the anaesthetic to wear off. He smiled, standing up and going to her side, holding her hand, feeling the thick bandages wrapped around her abdomen. He pulled the chair closer, sitting down and holding her hand, waiting in silence for her to wake up, hoping she didn't feel too bad. It looked like they had started her on morphine early so she wouldn't wake up to be in a large amount of pain, but she would be groggy and tired.

The doctor came in, "The surgery went very well, we removed seventy-five percent of the tumor, and we will start the radiotherapy as soon as she is healed from her surgery which will take a couple of weeks. It's estimated that a month of radiotherapy should quickly mobilise the tumor and get rid of it completely without any complications, you were really lucky that you brought her here." He left and Adam smiled, so glad that he had done something right, and he had saved Tori's life.

Half an hour later she woke up, mumbling softly, getting her bearings. "H-has… has it happened yet?" She asked, her voice a slur.

"Yeah, it went great, they were able to get rid of most of the tumor, you'll be fine." He stood slightly, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly, seeing a bit of colour returning to her cheeks. "You look better already."

"That… t-that will gooo away… when I get… rodeo therapy." She mumbled, frowning.

He chuckled softly at her inability to get certain words right. "But afterwards you'll be better and you'll stay better. No more cancer." He kissed her knuckles, seeing her blush. "At least you can still blush."

"Thanks to you bein' such a… hopeful roman tick." She whispered, pouting softly.

He smiled, "I am a hopeful roman tick. Not just any though, I'm your hopeful roman tick." He gently leaned over and kissed the pout off her face, his heart bouncing softly feeling her giggle tiredly against his lips. He pulled away, watching her.

"Can I go home yet? This palace is so boomerang…" She slurred, turning her head to look at him.

"This place is boring? I have to agree… but you'll be here for a couple of months… unfortunately." He sighed softly, "I'll get the nurse to bring me a bed and we can push our beds together and it'll be just like sleeping back at my apartment, just with an annoying beeping noise and a weird smell." He chuckled, "I won't be able to sleep over with you though, I have to feed Mari."

"Marry? You wanna marry me?" She giggled, hiding behind her hands.

"No Tori, my cat, Mari, the really fluffy cat? She needs to eat."

"Oh… oh yeah… your pussy." She whispered, "You gotta feed your pussy."

He laughed, "Exactly, I have to feed my pussy or she'll be angry with me. I don't want my pussy scratching my furniture." He chuckled, placing her hand against his cheek.

"Your face is rough… like sand paper." She felt his stubble, slightly entranced by it.

"I haven't shaved in a while; I was too busy worrying about you, making sure you were okay." He kissed her palm softly, happy that she was awake and talking with him, and she looked much better.

She giggled, "I'm tired…" She whispered, putting her hand on his hair, feeling how soft it was. She yawned and mumbled softly, pulling up her blankets and closing her eyes.

"I'll get a bed and stay with you for dinner." He went outside, finding a nurse and asking if there was a spare bed. He was able to get one, and he wheeled it in the room and right up next to Tori. He pushed down the railing on the sides their beds joined and he locked his wheels, climbing up into the bed and lying next to her. He held her hand gently, kissing her cheek before setting an alarm for dinner time.

**7PM**

Adam woke to his watch going off, making it stop and hearing a nurse come in with dinner. He sighed softly, wishing he had gone out and bought something nice for them, but Tori couldn't eat certain things for a week or so. He woke her up, helping her eat her dinner.

"W-What about you? You need dinner too." She looked to him, concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me; I'll have something at home. I just want to make sure you're okay for the night." He smiled, "How's the food?"

"It's not too bad… just really boring." She sighed, finishing as much as she could stomach. She looked at him, watching his expression; he looked so peaceful, happy to help her. She wished it wasn't like this.

"I have to go now." He stood, leaning over her and kissing her forehead softly.

"Give me a proper kiss… please?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

He smiled, "Okay." He leaned down, cupping her cheek gently, kissing her softly. It didn't feel the same though; her kiss was weak and her lips no longer sweet. He told himself that it was because she was sick, and soon she would be back to herself again. He left, driving home.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Alright I was planning to make this part just as long as the first part but I was bogged down with… video games and minimal homework. Just needed a break from writing. On with the story.**

**Two weeks later**

Adam walked into the hospital, holding a small bouquet of flowers for Tori, hoping she was awake. He walked into the room and heard her whimper and pull her blankets up over her head. "Tori… what's wrong?" He asked, pulling up a chair, wondering what was wrong with her.

"I-I'm hideous… I… I lost all my hair…" She sniffled, giving up and pulling the blanket back down, wanting to see him, scared of what he might think.

He gasped softly, getting up and going to her, placing his hand on her head, it was completely smooth. She looked strange, almost unfamiliar, "Is this because of the radiotherapy? I thought that was supposed to start today, that's why I brought you these flowers."

"They started last night… they shaved my head… b-because in the end… I-I'd still end up like this…" She wiped her eyes, so upset.

"Tori, you're always going to be the most beautiful girl to me. I don't care if you never grow your hair back. I think you're beautiful." He kissed her forehead and then her lips, wanting her to know how much he loved her, and that he was there for her. "Here, these flowers are for you."

She smiled softly, taking the flowers, smelling them. She sighed softly, "They're so beautiful, thank you Adam." She whispered, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her frown.

"I miss your touch." She whispered, "I miss waking up in bed next to you. I can't masturbate or my heart monitor will go crazy and alert the nurses. I can only think about you, my heart doesn't go as crazy, but it still beats faster for you."

"I miss all of that too. In a month you'll be waking up next to me. At least I hope you will. Look at the card on the bouquet."

She looked at the card, opening it, finding a key taped to the inside. "You want me to move in with you?" She asked, looking to him.

He smiled, "You don't have to move in with me but I'd love it if you did. If you don't, you can keep that key so when you come over you don't have to knock first, you can let yourself in."

She blushed, "Adam… I'd love to move in with you." She bit her lip, thinking about what it would be like living with someone else. But this wasn't just anyone, this was Adam. "I won't be able to move anything for a while though." She sighed, hugging the flowers to her chest.

He smiled wide, "Don't worry Tor, I'll talk to Lauren and we'll pack up your apartment and bring the main stuff over to my place so you'll almost be moved in as soon as you leave this hospital."

"This is such a big step in our relationship…" She whispered, reaching out and pulling him to her but the collar of his shirt, "I love you." She whispered, kissing him lovingly, not caring about her lack of hair anymore.

He kissed her, smiling when they parted. "I brought my iPod, I thought you might like to have a little party. I brought lunch too, so we can eat and dance a little, whatever you want."

She gasped softly, "I haven't heard good music in too long." She smiled, clapping, so happy now that he was here.

He took out his iPod, turning on some music he had been listening to recently. He brought their lunch out of his backpack and put it on the table, bringing it to her. They ate, taking their time. Mostly because they wanted to spend as much time as they could together.

When they finished Adam cleaned up and helped Tori out of bed, "Dance with me?" He asked, holding her hands.

She smiled and looked up into his eyes, "I'd love to." She giggled softly as he twirled her and brought her into his arms. She nuzzled into his chest, his warmth so welcomed.

He danced with her gently around the room, noticing how skinny she felt. "As soon as you get out of here we're going to eat a lot of food. We're going to eat pizza and chinese, anything you want. And when you're back to normal we can start with your sessions again. Go hard or go home."

"I want muscles." She giggled, "So I get fat first then I can get muscles?" She looked up at him, smiling.

"Exactly, get some fuel in your fire and then you can get muscles. You need protein to get muscles faster. You're already pretty strong; your core strength is very good." He leaned down and kissed her nose softly.

"What do you do when you're at home?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"I think about you a lot. I sit with Mari and read, sometimes I watch TV. That's it." He chuckled softly, "I miss you filling my apartment with life." He whispered, sighing softly.

She smiled, "There's not much life here either if you hadn't noticed already." She giggled, "I'll be home soon. Our home."

**A week later**

Tori sat up, reading her book in bed. She yawned softly, glancing at the flowers Adam had bought for her last week, still thriving in their vase by the window. She wished he was here to talk to her, to make her smile.

He walked in and saw her smile and her face light up. He smiled, "Hey I brought you something." He pulled a wig out from behind his back, laughing. "It's not a bad wig either! I think it would suit you."

She giggled, beckoning him over, taking the wig and putting it on. "It's so itchy." She looked in the mirror that he brought over and chuckled, "It's not bad but it's not the best. I think I'll stick to the beanie." She put the wig aside and put on her beanie.

He smiled, "Okay, you look really cute in that beanie anyway." He sat down by her side, kissing up her arm slowly. "I missed you." He whispered, looking into her eyes lovingly.

She sighed happily, "When I get out of here… I'm not going to wear any clothes for a week. And you're going to touch me all over. Okay?"

He chuckled softly, "I would really like that, of course I will." He kissed her hand, "Unless we could lock the door and turn off your heart monitor." He whispered, "We could find out how stable these hospital beds really are."

She blushed, "Unfortunately the doors don't lock." She leaned over, "But I can whisper to you… everything we would do."

He moved closer, "Tell me." He breathed, holding her hand tight.

"I'd take off all your clothes… run my hands all over your body. I'd stroke your cock gently; take just the tip into my mouth, sucking softly."

He shivered, her words working magic on him.

"Then I'd ask you to take off all my clothes, touch me all over, and kiss me until we almost ran out of breath. I'd pull you down, aching to feel you inside me, fucking me senseless; until I forget that I'm even in this stupid hospital." She bit her lip, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He nodded, "I-I would." He placed a hand over his crotch, feeling his arousal soar slightly. "I'll have to sit here for a little while before I go…"

"You don't have to. Take care of yourself… and I'll try and take care of myself at the same time. If my monitor attracts any attention we can quickly pretend we were arm wrestling." She smirked, "Sound good?"

"I-It does." He nodded, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box for when he'd finish, stuffing it up his sleeve. He unbuttoned his jeans, reaching in and stroking himself a little.

She blushed, watching him touch himself, having never seen him like this. She pulled up her gown slightly, spreading her legs and rubbing her clit gently, keeping her eyes locked on him.

He heard Tori's heart start beating a little faster so he pulled out his cock, stroking harder, finding the magnitude of the situation and the fear of getting caught was turning him on to no end, making everything feel so much more intense. He moaned quietly, sinking down into the chair slightly, watching her touch herself. He bit his lip, wishing he could touch her.

She moaned softly, slipping a finger into her slit, fingering herself slowly. She already felt so close, watching him. She hadn't had the time for this kind of pleasure, and hadn't been in the mood.

He panted softly, thrusting into his hands roughly, pumping harder and harder, twisting his hand. He moaned, losing himself, grabbing his tissue and sitting forward. He stopped stroking himself, hitting his climax. He came into the tissue, breathing heavily. He tossed the tissue and quickly zipped up again, going to Tori. "Sorry… I haven't done that in a little while, I really needed it." He smiled, "Let me help."

She regained herself to watch him finish, so entranced by him. She bit her lip, looking up at him as he replaced her hand with his own. She mewled, rolling her hips slightly.

He fingered her hard, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he leaned down to kiss her.

She gasped, clutching at his shirt, quickly climaxing, tightening around his fingers. She moaned his name softly, kissing him passionately, with all that she could muster.

He smiled, parting from her, hearing her heart monitor slow down. He pulled down her gown as a nurse came in, looking a little worried. "It's okay, I just asked her to move in with me, she's a little excited." He shrugged, "Sorry." He watched as the nurse left and Tori giggled softly.

"Nice save, I did get pretty excited for that didn't I?" She kissed his hand, "I love you." She whispered, relaxing into the sheets.

"I love you too." He cleaned his fingers, sitting down by her side again. "I can't wait for you to move in."

**A month later**

Tori woke up, and her hair had started growing back. She smiled, seeing Adam in the doorway waiting for her.

"You got all your stuff?" He held up a piece of paper, "Discharge papers, you're coming with me missy." He chuckled, holding his arms open as she ran to him. He hugged her, kissing her head softly, "Let's get out of this place, come on." He held her hand, walking to the reception and handing in her papers. "You're a free woman now, what is the first thing you want to do?" He squeezed her hand softly, looking down into her eyes.

"I want you to kiss me and play with my hair because it feels really nice." She beamed, standing on her tippy toes.

He leaned down, cupping her cheek, kissing her passionately. He ran a hand through her hair, it felt so strange that it was as short as his hair, but it looked so cute on her and she loved it when he played with it, and vice versa.

She mewled softly, pressing against him gently. "Take me home." She ordered, taking his hand and skipping down the road with him to his car.

He chuckled, being dragged along with her. He let her in and drove her home, letting her use her new key to unlock his apartment.

**Adam's Apartment**

She walked in, turning on the lights and seeing Lauren and Adam's sister jump out from behind the couch, and a banner hung above them saying "Welcome home Tori!". She gasped, tearing up, so happy. She squealed, running to Lauren and hugging her tight, and then hugging Adam's sister. "I didn't expect this at all!" She smiled wide, turning to Adam, "You didn't have to do this… but I'm so happy right now." She hugged him tighter, nuzzling into him.

He smiled, hugging her. "It was Lauren's idea. We were unpacking your things and she suggested we welcome you home with a party. There's pizza and Chinese food and we downloaded some movies, since the movies on TV in hospital suck." He smiled, letting her go.

She jumped up and down, her eyes full of life again. "You're the best boyfriend." She beamed, sitting on the couch next to Mari who was sitting there waiting, a little shocked from all the sudden movement. "Hi there Mari, sorry for all the noise…" She petted her gently, "So what movie is up first?" She sat back, looking at all the food in front of her.

Adam sat down next to her, and Sarah sat next to him, and Lauren sat on Tori's other side. He put his arm around Tori, "I promised Sarah that I'd sit through a chick flick, and I know you like them too, so we're watching Music and Lyrics first."

"Oh, that's a classic, I really like that one." She nuzzled into Adam, "Can we eat?"

"You don't have to ask, take whatever you want." He watched as Mari moved onto his lap and settled down as Tori grabbed two slices of pizza.

She took a bite of pizza, watching Adam set up the movie. Lauren turned off the lights and sat back down, hugging a pillow. When the movie started she held the piece of pizza up for Adam, smiling when he took a bite. She finished the slice by herself, so glad to be home and to be eating such good food.

They had made their way almost to midnight, having watched five movies. Lauren turned on the lights and bid them goodnight, leaving. He looked to Tori, and she was slowly falling asleep against his shoulder. "Tori's falling asleep. You can take the couch; we'll be in my bedroom." He carried Tori to his bed, lying her down and watching her shift into a comfy position, mumbling softly. He smiled, going back to Sarah. He gave her a blanket, "If you get too cold there's more blankets in the cupboard, goodnight Sis." He kissed her cheek and let her sleep, closing his bedroom door behind him and going to Tori. He undressed her so she wasn't sleeping fully clothed, just in her underwear. He took off his shirt and pants, getting into bed with her and turning out the lights.

She stirred slightly, reaching out towards the warmth, finding Adam and curling up against him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead before settling down, and within ten minutes he was fast asleep with her.

**9AM**

Tori woke, yawning softly, feeling more awake than she usually did in the mornings. She smiled, seeing Adam sleeping peacefully next to her, his arms still loosely around her. She moved closer, gently pecking his lips a few times before placing a lasting kiss on his lips, feeling him start to kiss back. She giggled quietly, hiding behind her hands.

He woke, feeling soft lips against his. He smiled and opened his eyes to see Tori hiding behind her hands. "Okay… who was kissing me?" He asked, his voice low and rough.

She blushed at his morning voice, peeping out from behind her hands. "It was me!" She whispered, hiding her face in his chest.

"I'm glad it was you. I wouldn't ever want it to be anyone else." He closed his eyes, hoping it would draw her back out to kiss him again.

She looked up at him, noticing his eyes closed again. She smiled to herself, pressing against him and gently kissing him again, cupping his cheek gently. She moved her hand to his hair, his hair so soft. She melted against his warmth, more than happy to be with him and not have to listen to her heart beating on a monitor, now she could rest her head against his chest to hear his.

He smiled against her lips, kissing her lovingly, tightening his hold on her, spreading his hands out across her back. He moaned softly, her kiss so tender and gently, it felt like home. They had to part for breath, and he looked into her eyes, seeing the love in her beautiful brown eyes. "I guess I should make some breakfast then." He whispered, "Sarah has some good news I think you should hear."

She got up, putting on his dressing gown so he had to put on a shirt. She giggled, following him out the lounge room, seeing Sarah just waking up and sitting up on the couch. Tori jumped onto the couch next to her, smiling wide at her.

"Morning Tori." Sarah smiled, bidding her brother a good morning too. She took Tori's hand, holding it gently. "I'm moving to the city. I know it's a really big change for me, but there are some really big changes going on in Adam's life right now, so I thought I should be nearby."

Tori gasped, throwing her arms around Sarah. "That's so nice! Adam must be so happy!"

"I think he's happier that you're all better and that you're home and living with him." She whispered, leaning closer, "Go over there and give him a hug, he loves your hugs. He wouldn't stop talking about them yesterday." She sat back, watching Tori get up.

She walked to the kitchen, going up behind Adam and slipping her arms around his waist. She nuzzled into his back, sliding her hands up the front of his shirt, her hands flush against his abs.

He looked over his shoulder, chuckling softly. "Hello there dear, did you come to ask for extra bacon or just to try and turn me on?" He sighed, cooking some eggs.

She blushed, "Your sister told me that you love my hugs, and I love giving you hugs. You're very huggable, my big… strong… sexy… handsome teddy bear." She kissed the nape of his neck, having to go on tip-toes to do it though. She liked being much shorter than him though, especially when she got to tug on his shirt to bring his lips down to hers.

"I really do love your hugs." He pressed into her hands, trying to focus on cooking. He smiled, "I love everything you do." He plated up, turning off the stove and turning in her arms, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Sarah watched, chuckling softly. They were so perfect for each other, and she could really see the happiness in Adam, glad that he had found someone like Tori. She whistled, "Get a room or give me my breakfast!" She giggled, sitting back patiently.

Tori parted from him, composing herself. "S-Sorry… got a little carried away." She took her plate and Sarah's, giving it to her and sitting beside her. "I forgot how hungry I was too." She giggled, nibbling at the bacon, winking at Adam as he sat on the other side of Sarah.

He blushed and ate quietly, turning on the TV to see what was on the news. He remembered something, "Oh, I have to go out and work today, some of my clients have urgently requested sessions and I'm blocked up all day. I'm sorry." He looked to Tori, frowning softly.

She nodded, "It's fine Adam, you shouldn't stop doing your job just to make sure I'm settled in. Sarah will be here with me, you need to keep doing your job so people don't stop taking their sessions with you."

He smiled, "You're right, I'll be home in the afternoon in time for dinner. We can order some take-away… or maybe we could go out for dinner?"

"Like a date?" She smiled wider, "I'd like that." She looked to Sarah, "I'm just going to look around and find out where they unpacked all my stuff to, unless you'd like to walk around town I could suggest some cool places for you to check out."

"I was hoping maybe I could get a lift into the city center with Adam, spend a day looking around and then get him to drive me back here."

"Oh, my apartment should be mostly empty except for my big pieces of furniture, you can stay there if you want, I can rent it out to you!" She smiled and giggled when Sarah agreed. "Perfect, I guess it's a nice quiet day for me, I'll probably write something. I'll see you two later on then."

They left Tori alone and she sat, tearing up slightly, alone on her first full day home, and moved into Adam's apartment. She wished Adam could stay with her and keep her company. She got up and took this opportunity to get to know Adam and how he lived. She searched his room – their room – and found that he was really neat, all his briefs and boxers folded alongside his socks. She smiled, looking at his photos. He only had two, one of him and his sister, and one of Mari. She hoped soon there would be some pictures of them together. She looked in his bedside drawers, finding condoms, a rather sultry magazine and some lube hidden under a large collection of fitness books and sci-fi novels. She giggled, embarrassed to find this stuff, remembering how he pleasured himself in the hospital by her side. She ignored the thought, not wanting to be turned on at the moment. She sat around during the day, reading books and writing a little, trying to keep busy, waiting so patiently for Adam to return to her.

Adam got home before it got dark, turning on the lights to see Tori curled up and sleeping on the couch. He smiled softly, going to her. "Tori." He whispered, brushing her shortened hair away from her eyes. He chuckled softly, seeing her wake up slowly and process him.

She woke, opening her eyes to see Adam. She smiled, sitting up and hugging him tight, suddenly crying into his shoulder.

He hugged her, hearing her crying and wondering what was wrong. "Tori, is everything okay?" He sat, pulling her into his lap, hugging her protectively.

"I-I… I missed you… s-so much… a-and I feel so e-emotional... and t-this is my home now…" She nuzzled into him, needing to be with him.

He smiled softly, "I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you; I wish I could've stayed home with you." He kissed her head softly, "I smell horrible right now, I need to take a shower."

She clung to him, "I… I gotta shower with you." She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

He nodded, "Okay, I'd like that." He got up, walking with her to the bathroom, undressing and taking off her clothes too, turning on the shower. He stepped in, pulling Tori in too, holding her close. "Is it too hot?" He asked, running his hands through her hair, getting it damp and slicking it back away from her face. He bit his lip, seeing the soft blush on her cheeks.

"It's f-fine." She whispered, smiling softly. She looked at his body, admiring him silently. She placed her hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes. "W-What's for dinner?"

"I brought some microwave meals from the shop downstairs." He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her hips, lifting her up.

She yelped softly, wrapping her legs around his waist, putting her hands on his shoulders. She saw the loving look in his eyes and she melted against the cool shower tiles, resting her forehead against his.

He leaned up slightly, kissing her gently. "I love you." He whispered, his heart fluttering softly.

"I love you too." She deepened the kiss slightly before they needed breath, looking into each other's eyes. "I'm so hungry can we please eat now?" She pouted softly.

He chuckled and let her down, turning off the shower. "Sure, I am pretty hungry." He dried off and helped her dry off, putting on his dressing gown and going to the kitchen, microwaving their food.

She giggled and followed him after putting on her dressing down, standing behind him.

He turned around and jumped a little, "Hey there." He smiled, ruffling her hair gently. He took her hands in his, entwining their fingers. He heard the beep of the microwave and reluctantly let go, plating up the food. He turned around and was faced with Tori, the front of her dressing gown open, hanging off the curves of her body. And since she left the hospital, her body was almost back to how it used to be, but right now she was so beautiful. He closed his mouth, gripping tight to the bowl of food. He stuttered, "I-I… y-you…"

"Honey…" She whispered, moving a little closer, "It's been a long day… you should relax with me. I'll give you a massage… kiss everything better." She bit her lip, taking the bowl from him, turning around and walking to the couch, sitting and eating quietly.

He stood in shock, looking down and finding himself extremely aroused. "F-Fuck." He whispered, turning and grabbing his bowl, joining her on the couch and placing a pillow in his lap to rest the bowl on, and cover something else. "W-What kind of massage?" He asked, eating.

She didn't answer him until she was done eating. "I was thinking…" She leaned over, gently brushing her lips up his neck. "Around where your cock is… I think it needs a little bit of… loving attention. I've been gone too long…" She kissed his jaw softly, backing off and walking to the bedroom, dropping her dressing gown in the doorway.

His jaw dropped again and he pressed down harder on the pillow, watching her go. He whimpered softly, eating as quickly as he could, walking swiftly to the bedroom. He saw her lying down, and he got on the bed, shedding his dressing gown.

She turned to him, her heart starting to race, seeing his arousal already at its highest point. She blushed, "Just lay back… let me do everything." She pushed him down and slowly kissed down his body, admiring every soft curve and angle.

He moaned softly, relaxing into the sheets. He closed his eyes, letting her take over, despite the fact that he wanted to look after her and make her feel amazing.

She got down to his cock, lying between his legs and gently kissing his tip down to his base, admiring him silently. She mewled softly, watching his expression. She wanted more from him. She stroked him gently, sucking on his tip gently before taking in as much of him as she could. She moaned softly and swallowed a few times, hearing him moan considerably louder.

He gasped, tangling a hand in her hair. He moaned her name softly, wondering where she had gotten the idea for this from, but he was enjoying it so much.

She took more of him in, stroking the rest of him with a hand, placing her free hand on his abs, feeling him heat up slightly. He held back from thrusting up into her mouth, knowing she couldn't take all of him.

She started bobbing her head slowly; running her tongue along the underside of his cock, feeling the genuine weight of his length in her mouth, hot and smooth, and she loved it. She went a little faster, watching him and the big smile on his face, knowing she was doing okay.

He bucked up slightly, and he gasped, the feeling of her mouth around him bringing him close to his climax faster than he'd ever done before. He moaned shakily, unable to make any words.

She let him go, stroking him fast and hard. She watched his stomach tighten and she knew, going down on him again, sucking hard.

He lost it, arching off the bed a little, moaning roughly.

He swallowed everything he gave her, mewling. She climbed up his body when he was done and she kissed his neck softly, hugging him happily. "W-Was that okay?"

"That was… so incredible…" He smiled, hugging her tight. "I didn't think you would ever do that." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I wanted to make you feel good." She whispered and got off of him, lying on her side and slipping under the blankets. "I'm tired now." She breathed, closing her eyes.

He got under the sheets with her, moving close and spooning her, trailing his hand down her front, gently rubbing her clit. "I want to make you feel good. I should be taking care of you right now."

She shook her head softly and grabbed his hand, pulling it back up to her stomach. "I-I don't feel like it Adam… sorry." She sighed softly, holding his hand and entwining their fingers gently.

He frowned, "Okay." He whispered, "Next time you want anything… I can do it." He kissed her neck softly and settled down, falling asleep by her side, holding her protectively.

**9AM**

Tori woke, getting out of bed and putting on her dressing gown. She shuffled to the couch, sitting down and turning on the TV, watching tiredly. She sighed softly, her heart almost stopping realising she wasn't in her apartment. Then she remembered that she lived with Adam now.

He got up, rubbing his eyes and looking for Tori, hearing the TV on in the other room. He put on boxers and went to the lounge room, seeing Tori sitting there watching. "Babe?"

She looked up, "Hey." She whispered, looking back at the TV, feeling so cold but warm at the same time. A part of her felt empty, not having her own separate home to go to now.

"Are you okay?" He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. He studied her expression and smiled softly, "If you're having second thoughts about moving in with me… I understand."

She shook her head softly, "I do miss my apartment… I think I just have to get used to living with you. What do you do in the morning?" She asked quietly, searching his eyes.

He turned off the TV, "I have breakfast… depending on what I did the previous day I shower in the morning. Then I get dressed and I go to work. On weekends I sleep in… then I wake up and just watch whatever TV shows I haven't been able to watch while I worked. But when I met you I would spend the day writing about you, because I learned you were a writer and I wanted to know what that was like. The peace is nice, getting to listen to some music while you put your thoughts into words."

"You wrote?" She nuzzled into his side, enjoying just listening to him talk. Especially with his morning voice, which was low and silky. "Can I read it?"

He reached down the side of the couch, bringing out a notebook. "Let me read to you." He looked to her, smiling softly.

She smiled wider, lying down and resting her head in his lap, looking up at him.

He settled in, opening his book to something he had wrote about her. "She looked like a ray of sunshine today, so vibrant and beautiful. There was a spring in her step and her voice was angelic, it wrapped around me like a sheet of silk and I wanted to hold her so tight. We aren't up to that stage yet, just friends, but I think that she would be good for me. Better than anyone else would be. She just makes me feel so happy, and makes me forget about my past and who I used to be. She's so beautiful some days I can't stop thinking about her, that smile and those eyes watching me like she's studying me." He heard sniffling and he looked down at Tori, seeing tears in her eyes.

She looked up at him, listening to him spill his thoughts about her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight. She kissed his stomach, giggling softly. "T-That's so good…" She whispered, wanting to hear what else he thought of her.

"Tori is the most incredible, strong, independent woman I have ever met and if she were mine, I would treasure her and try to make her feel amazing, and to feel loved. I would care for her, protect her, and never betray her. If she was to be hurt, it would hurt me as well. I wish I never have to see her cry for negative reasons, only for happy ones." He put the book away, "That's all I could write."

She sat up and kissed him lovingly, feeling like part of her emptiness was filled. She hugged him tight, "I love you so much." She breathed, burying her face in his neck.

He held her, "I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone before." He stroked her hair softly, not wanting to let go until she was okay, and even then he would still hold her.

She parted slightly, looking into his eyes. She smiled, "What are we doing today?" She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat happily under his skin, soft but solid. He was the strong frame she could hang onto when she needed support the most, and she hoped nothing would ever stop him from being there for her.

"I bought some weights, so we can do a little indoors session if you'd like. Nothing too painful, just working your way back into our regular sessions." He heard a knock at the door, but he wasn't expecting anyone. "Go and get in your gear then, I'll get the door." He answered the door, seeing the boss of the company he worked with. "Good morning sir, what can I do for you?"

"Jensen, I've been given an anonymous tip that you've illegally breached the contract you are bound to, regarding your relationship with your clients, that it must not become anything more than just clients. Is this true?" He stepped inside, despite Adam's protest.

"W-Wait a minute! I thought the contract had changed, you commissioned it yourself!" He felt his heart sink hard and fast, thinking immediately about Tori in the next room.

She changed and came out, seeing a man in a suit. She froze, "A-Adam?" She breathed, seeing the look of anguish in his eyes as he looked at her. She felt so small in front of these two men, their gazes both so different but both negative too.

"I assume this is the breach of contract. It was never changed. Please do what is necessary, I will visit again tomorrow, if it is not resolved I will press charges and have you fired." He quickly left.

Adam looked to Tori, "I'm so sorry." He whispered, seeing the confusion in her eyes. "I've breached my contract. You are my client… nothing more than my client… you have to leave. I set Sarah up in a hotel, your apartment is still open, and your stuff is still there."

Her jaw dropped slightly, her heart breaking; she swore she could hear it shatter. "Adam please tell me this isn't true!" She ran to him, clinging to him, refusing to believe any of it. "Please… please… after all we've been through?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

He pushed her off of him, keeping his hands at his sides, his expression neutral. It hurt to look at her. It hurt being near her. It was pure agony hearing her voice in such disbelief. He walked to his room, bringing out boxes and packing all her stuff in it, trying not to look at her.

"Adam!" She stood there, crying softly. "Please… ten minutes a-ago you s-s-said you loved me a-and now you don't?" She covered her face in her hands, crying into her palms.

"I can't Tori. I'm not allowed to." He stacked up the boxes until he was done, wishing he could comfort her, and tell her everything was okay, that he loved her, but he couldn't. "I broke a rule that could cost me my life."

**12PM, Tori's Apartment**

She walked inside, slamming the door behind her, seeing boxes everywhere. Saying goodbye to Adam was the most painful thing she had ever done. Tears streamed down her face as she walked into her apartment, the home she thought she'd never call home again. She had given her heart to Adam, every emotion that she was ever able to convey she had given to him. And now he had just thrown her out. She felt her phone ring, so she picked it up, answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Tori just let me explain." Adam spoke calmly, but Tori could hear the slight waver in his voice.

"You have nothing to explain, you fucking threw me out like a piece of fucking trash! Just another stamp in your collector card. Just another heart for your collection. I don't even fucking care Adam I don't want to hear your voice again." She hung up and threw her phone, and then threw herself onto the couch, sobbing heavily.

Lauren had been contacted by Adam, and she thought Tori had moved in with Adam, but apparently she was back at her apartment. She drove over and walked inside cautiously, seeing Tori on the couch, whimpering. "Tori…" She went to her, crouching by her head and brushing the hair from her face, seeing her eyes filled with tears. "What happened?"

"Adam is a fucking asshole… should've known guys that good looking would always turn out to be giant dicks. I even believed him when he said he loved me." She sobbed, burying her face in a pillow.

"He's not… he sent me. He sounded so worried about you. He explained the situation to me."

"I don't care about the fucking situation, he broke my heart and threw me out… and now he's got you in the palm of his hand… probably doing this because you want to fuck him next." She punched the couch, the urge to die even stronger.

"I don't. I'm a lesbian and you know that." She whispered, "He said: 'Tell Tori that I love her more than anything, and I'll do whatever I can to be with her again, I just have to settle this situation with my boss before I can get out of anything to be able to be with you again.' I think that's all of it. Yeah, he sounded really upset and worried."

Tori sat up, "As much as that sounds like something he'd say, I still don't believe it."

"Come on Tor, come to the park with me and get some fresh air. You really need it. You've been inside for the past week." She begged, needing Tori to come outside and clear her head. "You can get over him if you want, but just don't date anyone. Don't attach to anyone for a while. Trust me it'll be much better for you." She remembered what Adam had told her not to say to Tori, _'In a month I'll get out of this job, it was boring anyway, but I can't deny I'm so happy it brought Tori to me. But Tori is really bad for me right now. I could go to jail for contract breach. So in a month, I'll find her, and I hope that she hasn't moved on. She won't move on if she has a spot in her heart for me.'_

She nodded, "Fine."

**2PM, Park**

They walked together, and Tori didn't want to admire the place around her. It was near where she'd have her personal training sessions. She didn't want anything to do with Adam. She sighed shakily, silently and regrettably wishing that she could hold Adam's hand, and look up to see him walking by her side, smiling with that warm, loving smile of his. She threw the thought away, not wanting to break down crying in the middle of the park.

Lauren looked to Tori, "Stop thinking about him." She ordered, seeing a small smile appear on Tori's face.

"I did." She whispered, "I have."

**1 Month Later**

She woke up, feeling wide awake. She jumped out of bed, five seconds before her alarm went off. She turned it off and went to the kitchen, drinking an Up&Go, dressing in her gear and running out the door. Her hair had all grown back, and she tied it up in a high ponytail as she jogged along the block. She reached her first house, knocking on the door right on time.

The door opened to reveal a nice old lady, and a dog at her feet, yapping happily. "Good morning Tori! Tommy is ready to go; he has been since six in the morning!"

"Sounds like it too, are you having a good morning Miss Saxen?" She grabbed Tommy's leash and clipped him on, leading him down the steps to the sidewalk again.

"Very well, thank you. I'll see you two in an hour!" She closed the door and let Tori get on her way.

Tori continued jogging, now with the company of Tommy, a little terrier who loved to run, and was frankly a very strange companion for such an old woman. But since Tori wanted to keep fit, the best kind of trade for that was a dog-walker, except she ran with the dogs. Along the way she picked up two more dogs, running to the park. She ran around the track, generally about ten times before giving the dogs a little break.

She ran for twenty minutes and completed all the laps, stopping at their usual spot by the water fountain. "Alright boys, go and get a drink, I'll be on the grass." She let them drink and took the leashes to the grass, lying down and taking a breather, looking up at the clouds. She saw a figure appear above her and she recognised him. She stood up, "Rob! What are you doing here?" She hugged him and kissed his cheek, smiling.

"I was just going for a run; I didn't know you walked dogs?"

"Oh, I've been doing it for few weeks now, just on the side of my writing. It's a little extra income and a little extra fitness, so it works great for me." She whistled, and the dogs ran over. She giggled, sitting down and hugging them all. "They're my temporary dogs, they just all seem to love me." She smiled up at Robert, so happy.

"They really do love you; you'll be changing the definition of man's best friend soon. I should keep running, I'll talk to you later!" He jogged off, leaving Tori with the dogs.

She hugged the dogs tight, loving how happy they were all the time. "Are you guys ready for one more set of laps?" They barked and she giggled, "Alright up and at 'em!" She put them on their leashes and set off again, running harder than before, getting faster and faster with each day she took the dogs out for a run.

**PersonalTrain Corp. Offices**

Adam sat in trial, questioned by his boss and the CEO.

"Adam Jensen, convicted of breaching his employee contract by engaging in a relationship with a client. The accused admitted to being involved with this girl, and requests an appeal."

He looked up at the head honchos of his company, wondering how these people had gotten in control. "I politely request that you mark my record and send me on my way. I have broken all ties with the client."

The people in suits nodded amongst themselves. "That is an expected request, but the situation must be handled more harshly due to the contract that binds you to this company and your work. Your options are to either relocate to another place we situate out personal trainers, or to work in our facility."

Adam stood, feeling every pair of eyes in the room follow him. "I should have done this a long time ago, when I really understood who was in charge of this company. You are someone who doesn't understand the values of fitness, or care for anyone else's happiness, and furthermore wouldn't stand a month in my field of work without developing non-professional feelings for at least one of the clients. When you train someone to make their body healthier and able to do more things, you share a bond with them. It's not just a guardian and guide relationship, you ask how their day is, you care about their wellbeing because it's actually part of our job to care about people while you stand up here in these glass cages in your cardboard suits piloting bodies which all frankly could use a personal trainer."

They started to bicker and some stood, leaving, and another called for security. Some grew a little frightened as Adam slowly approached the CEO.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his suit. "I feel alien in this suit. Like I should be grinding people, and throwing them onto the curb if they don't do exactly what they're told. We're humans, frankly, and this is all human behaviour. Up here, it's the same routine over and over until one of us down in the real world does something that you don't approve of. It's the same in every industry, and I'm sick and tired of being ordered around, being told who I can and can't love and what I can and can't do by some grey-faced monkeys in suits. So here," He slammed down the paper on the table, "I hand in my official letter of resignation from your company, and I don't ever want to hear from you again. Trust me I know you'll try to contact me, because I'm the best employee you ever had, and it's written in the books." He left, walking out on the life he had known for too long.

The security showed up and Adam grabbed his hand, holding it so tight that the bones in his hand would break at any second. "If you even touch me I will break every bone in your hand." The guard nodded and Adam left, walking out untouched and unharmed, no one daring to step in his way.

He shed the suit, his gear on underneath. He had decided that he would take a break from work, to find something he enjoyed. But he had never forgotten about Tori. He hoped and prayed with all his heart that she hadn't forgotten about him, and that she wouldn't still hate him for what he had to do. He felt free now, free from the iron grip of the industry. But he was unemployed.

He returned home and relaxed, looking through his notebook, seeing all the things he wrote about Tori. From that he could remember every single detail about her even though he hadn't seen her in a month or so. A tear rolled down his cheek, closing his eyes and just imagining her.

'_She walked to him, sitting on the couch with him. "What's wrong Adam?" She whispered, her beautiful brown eyes searching his, a calm immediately washing over him._

"_Nothing… you're just so beautiful. I don't ever want to lose you." He whispered, cupping her cheek softly, committing the softness of her skin to memory, tracing her cheekbone lovingly with his thumb._

_She giggled softly, "You won't lose me, I love you, you know that right?" _

_He nodded, "I do know that." He sighed softly, pressing his lips to hers gently, her lips so soft and perfect, he could kiss her all day. He wished he didn't have to breathe; he just wanted to remind her how much he loved her with his lips all the time._

_She smiled against his lips, tangling her hands in his hair. "I wanna hear you say it." She breathed, parting to look into his eyes._

"_I love you Tori." He smiled, pulling her close; his body now pressed flush against hers. He kissed her again and again, wishing it would never end.'_

But it did end when he opened his eyes. Another tear rolled down his cheek and he stuffed the notebook down the side of his couch again, needing to be with her now more than ever, before he dropped down to the mental state he was in before he met her.

**Another month later**

He woke up, today would be the day that he talked to Tori. He had gotten a new job as a programmer. He taught himself code, hoping that this job he could work from home and have any relationship he wanted would work. He wanted Tori back. He dressed and went out, knowing she would be out in the park this morning, thanks to Lauren.

Tori jogged with the dogs, reaching their resting spot. She sat on the grass, giggling as they ran to her and jumped on her, and she hugged all over them.

Adam found her, and he stopped, watching. She looked so happy, and she looked just like she did when he first met her. But this time she was slimmer and leaner. He walked over, "Tori?" He smiled softly, his heart racing, hoping she wouldn't reject him.

She looked up hearing a familiar voice and froze, letting go of the dogs. She stood, "Adam. What do you want? I thought you'd moved away." She smiled automatically, her heart racing seeing him like this. He wasn't wearing gear either. He was wearing a shirt, hoodie and jeans.

"I was hoping you were free for lunch. I have to tell you something." He smiled at her smile, "But if you're not free… or if you've moved on… then I'll leave." He frowned slightly, searching her eyes.

Her heart was yelling at her to hug him tight, to kiss him, to cling to him and never let go. Her head told her to stand her ground, because he had hurt her, and she wouldn't be so quick to trust him. "I'm free. I have to drop off the dogs after another couple of laps, but I can meet you at the café down the road at midday."

"That sounds great, I'll see you there." He nodded politely, "May I?" He pointed to the dogs around her feet, smiling as they yapped happily up at him.

She chuckled, "Sure, they love new faces."

He leaned down, petting the dogs, "When did you start walking dogs?" He asked, looking up at her as he scratched the dogs where they liked it most, knowing Mari would try to kill him when he got home.

"A month and a bit ago, I just thought it would be a good way to keep fit and bring in a little bit of extra income." She giggled, watching him with the dogs, he was still the calm friendly giant she'd fell in love with, and deep down she knew she still did, and that's why she could never pull herself together to move on.

He stood again, "That's really smart, and I can see it's paid off. You look really good, really healthy."

She saw Robert walk over, "Thanks." She smiled, turning to Robert, "Hey Rob, out jogging again?" She hugged him, looking up to him.

"Yeah, trying to keep the motivation going, who's this fellow?" He jogged on the spot, eyeing up the guy who was talking to Tori.

"I'm Adam." He shook hands, his smile slowly disappearing, hoping this wasn't Tori's new relationship. He didn't look like he would treat her as well as he would.

"He's my personal trainer." She covered for Adam, putting the dogs on the leashes again. "I better return the dogs, Adam, I'll see you later." She smiled, running off.

**Café**

Adam showed up and saw Tori sitting by the window, already drinking coffee. He got one for himself, sitting with her. "Hey." He smiled, watching her as she turned to him. "I was really hoping you wouldn't reject me." He chuckled softly, "I just wanted to talk, and after if you don't have anything to say, you can just go and I won't see you again." He almost teared up just saying it.

She almost teared up hearing him say that he wouldn't see her again if she had nothing to say. "You may have ripped my heart out, for unknown reasons, but it didn't make me a bad person." She sipped at her coffee, "Go on then."

"Tell Tori that I love her more than anything, and I'll do whatever I can to be with her again, I just have to settle this situation with my boss before I can get out of anything to be able to be with her again." He repeated what he had said to Lauren. "That's what I told Lauren to say to you the day we split. I hope you believe me now, that I said that. And I meant every word of it, and I quit my job as a personal trainer. I wasn't truly happy in that field of work, and my lifestyle was so restricted by my employee contract."

She frowned, listening. "You never told me about this employee contract."

"I know, they changed the contract after you and I started dating. I didn't know. But I quit, so now my life isn't dictated by some guys in suits. I can date freely, but I haven't. Not since you. I promised to myself and to you through Lauren that I would do whatever I could to be with you." He drank more coffee, hoping she wouldn't leave.

She nodded, "Okay… I-I understand… I'm sorry, I was just so upset I probably didn't hear Lauren correctly. But you couldn't have sent me a message saying that you kicked me out because if you didn't you'd risk going to jail?"

"I tried, but you blocked my calls and blocked me on you social networks too. And I couldn't come to your apartment, because the industry had eyes on me the entire time. So I've quit, and the past month I've taught myself programming so now I write software for a small company in the city from my apartment. It pays really well, and I can see you've done something new too, and I commend you for that, it's really good."

She smiled, "Sorry… you did hurt me." She sighed softly, "Programming… it sounds interesting. Maybe you could show me someday." She locked eyes with him, instantly stuck, remembering the first time she locked eyes with him, his beautiful blue eyes. She could see all his emotions, and her heart grew warm in her chest.

He froze, her eyes looking right into his. His heart fluttered and he smiled, "Again, I'm really sorry. I wish I could go back in time and whisper everything to you before I had to let you go. As I said in my notebook, I only ever want to see you cry because of happiness, not because you've been hurt, and that moment hurt me just as much as it hurt you." He finished his coffee, "I'm free any time… feel free to drop by and I can show you what I do. Nothing much has changed, Mari missed you but I think she forgot about you now. I never did. I got all new furniture too."

"I can come over tomorrow if that's okay." She got up, "But I have to go home now and work." She smiled, "It was… it's nice to see you…" She sighed softly, watching as he stood.

He stood and nodded, "It was nice seeing you too. I'll see you tomorrow." He hesitated for a moment, holding his arms out slightly, "May we?" He asked quietly, wanting to hug her, he missed her warmth.

She nodded softly, walking into his arms, hugging him gently. She smiled feeling his arms around her, and she felt safe, but she felt like she would break down crying. It felt like they were different people, but it felt so right and she had missed it so much. She hugged a little tighter, remembering everything he did for her.

He held her, wishing he could press against her and tell her it was all okay, and that they could go home together and live their life in happiness. But he had to earn her trust again.

She pulled away from him reluctantly, "I'll see you later Adam." She left, looking over her shoulder once at him before leaving, her heart sinking seeing the destroyed expression on his face. That face that looked so handsome and so happy, but now he looked lost.

**Next day, Adam's Apartment**

Adam waited around patiently for Tori to show up at some point, and he kept himself busy trying to clean and do some more work, programming a new piece of software. He sat on the couch, thinking about just how much he wanted to see her. He hoped he wouldn't seem too needy when she arrived.

Tori knocked on his door, feeling so nervous but excited to see him again, despite what he did to her two months ago. She waited a few moments before the door was answered and she smiled, seeing him standing there, looking flustered.

"H-Hi Tori…" He smiled, letting her in. "I cleaned as well as I could… can I get you some tea or coffee?"

"No thanks." She stood in his apartment, feeling a strange sense of home in his presence. "It looks nice, the new furniture looks good." She sat down on the couch, it was much softer and the fabric was nicer. She smiled up at him, "Come and sit with me?" She asked, seeing Mari come out and remember Tori. "Hi Mari… long time no see." Mari jumped into Tori's lap and meowed and she petted her gently.

He sat next to her, "Mari did miss you for a little while. But then she forgot you." He sighed softly, "Tori… again… I'm sorry about what I did. I would take it all back if I could. I know you must be tired of my apologies but I just… I really want you back, more than anything. I just hope you'll forgive me for everything."

She shut him up, "Adam, stop it." She whispered, "I know you're sorry, and I do forgive you. At least I think I do. I can't stop thinking about everything you did for me… and how horrible that man from your work was. I joined the pieces together, and I'm glad you're out of that job."

"I just wondered maybe if we could try again… now that I'm allowed to date people I work for… even though I don't work for you. But I could if you need some new software for your computer." He chuckled softly, hanging his head.

She put a hand under his chin, pulling his eyes to meet hers. "Adam I would like to try again. You're the nicest guy I know… much nicer than Robert." She smiled, "And much fitter… and so much more handsome…" She blushed softly, "You make software programs now… and I don't think you understand how hot that is." She moved closer slightly, feeling her head screaming at her, but her heart wanted more. She would always follow her heart.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked into her eyes. "R-Really?" He smiled, "I… I also have to wear glasses too… when I use the computer. Because that way my eyesight won't deteriorate as fast." He reached over and grabbed his glasses, putting them on, seeing Tori in slightly higher definition.

She gasped softly, almost squealing. "You look so cute… those glasses suit you so much." She held his hand gently, stepping closer and closer to him, feeling his warmth against her skin.

He blushed, "Thank you." He whispered, reluctantly letting go of her hand and taking off his glasses. He stood up, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." He left her on the couch, going to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face, not wanting to screw this up. He talked to himself, seeing the look in his eyes, blue as the sea. He hoped he was presentable too. He fixed his shirt, keeping his buttons done up.

She looked around while he was gone, and she remembered his notebook. He reached down the side of the couch and found it. He opened it up and found something from two weeks ago.

'_I miss her so much… it's driving me insane. I'm trying to do my new job to the best of my ability but without her in my life it's almost impossible. I feel so broken and alone, despite Mari. I wish she was here_ _with me, I just feel so empty.'_

Tears welled up in her eyes as she read, realising how much he had been hurt, and she had been hurt too. The split had hurt them both so much. She read on.

'_I didn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and how much she affected me, my happiness and my state of mind. I wish I could get her back… but I'm scared she's moved on. I miss her smile.'_

She put away the notebook hearing him return and she wiped her eyes, smiling when he entered the room. "Hey." She sat up, watching him.

He stopped, "Hey." He replied quietly, following her eyes. It felt like she was sizing him up. He straightened his shirt and his hair, blinking.

She stood up and went to him, placing a hand on his chest and clutching at the fabric gently, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Adam." She whispered, feeling his strong heart beat under the fabric. "I missed you." She saw the spark in his eyes, knowing he missed her too.

His heart beat faster and he smiled softly. "I missed you too." He whispered, putting a hand on her side gently. He was so happy, seeing emotion in Tori's eyes. He hoped this was her way of saying she wanted him back, because he wanted her back so badly.

She leaned up, pressing her lips against his gently. She sighed against his lips, feeling that soft spark behind her eyelids, at everything felt so right with him. She had kissed Robert once, but it was nothing compared to what was happening right now between her and Adam. She pulled herself closer, losing herself against him.

He gasped, putting his arms around her, kissing her lovingly, never wanting to let her go. He smiled against her lips and hugged her, feeling her relax against him.

She parted from him, and rested her head against his chest, listening to him. "I think we should go out on some more dates… my head doesn't trust you, but my heart still loves you." She whispered, hugging him tight.

He nodded, "I understand, I would love to take you on a date. Would you like to go to the aquarium? I've always wanted to go." He rubbed her back gently, resting his head atop hers.

She smiled, "I'd love to go to the aquarium. When are you free?" She asked, looking up into his eyes, holding his hands and swaying them gently at their sides. He squeezed his hands softly, just wanting to skip all these stupid dates but she had to be sure that they could be together without any other complications.

"I'm free any day, any time. How about in two days, at 4PM, I'll pick you up and we can look around at the aquarium and then have dinner after?" He entwined their fingers and smiled.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you then." She kissed him again quickly, "I should get going, and it was lovely seeing you." She let go of his hands, petting Mari before leaving.

**Two days later**

Tori opened her door to see Adam, standing there wearing his glasses, his goofy but incredibly beautiful smile playing at his lips. He wore jeans and a button-up shirt, revealing a rose from behind his back. She blushed, taking the rose from him.

"Hi Tori… I brought you a rose, cut off all the thorns though. Safety first." He chuckled softly, following her inside as she put the rose in a vase. "I made a reservation at a restaurant by the bay… I thought you'd like that."

She turned around, smiling, "That sounds lovely." She went to him, hugging him tight. She sighed happily, looking up at him, seeing him in his glasses, and looking incredibly good looking as usual. "You wore your glasses…"

"You said they made me look cute… so I thought I should wear them." He blushed, adjusting his glasses, wrapping his arms around her. "Should we go?"

She squealed softly, watching him fix his glasses. "Y-Yeah… let's go." She leaned up and kissed him softly, parting to take his hand in hers, walking out with him.

At the aquarium Tori skipped ahead to the tanks, looking at all the colourful fish swimming around. She smiled, giggling softly. "Adam look at these fish! They're so cute… I want one for myself!" She bit her lip, following the fish with her eyes happily.

He smiled, watching her so engrossed in the fish, and it was so beautiful when she became so entranced in something. He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. He walked to her, placing a hand on her lower back gently, "They do look beautiful. Not as beautiful as you while you look at them."

She blushed feeling his hand on her lower back, "C'mon Adam we're here to see beautiful sea creatures… not me." She giggled softly, turning to look at him.

"I know…" He adjusted his glasses, taking her hand in his. "Let's keep moving I'd like to see the manta rays." He smiled, kissing her cheek softly, walking with her. They stopped to look at different fish and sea animals, sometimes trying to even locate the creatures in their habitat, but they were camouflaged too well.

She led him to the manta rays, "Here we are; now you can look at manta rays and not me." She squeezed his hand softly and leaned against his arm gently.

He chuckled, "Okay, I promise I won't look at you." He looked at the manta rays, at how big they were. They looked pretty menacing too, but beautiful at the same time. But his mind kept falling to Tori, how much he wanted to look at her, to hold her tight and kiss her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and he always would.

She watched him watch the manta rays. She admired him, the way he stood, the warmth of his hand and the gentleness of his hold. She trailed his jaw with her eyes, noticing the soft stubble he had. He was smiling, and she smiled softly, wishing she could kiss along his jaw, feel his protective hold around her, and hear his beautiful voice telling her everything was okay, and that he loved her. Because she loved him and that was the thing she was most sure of in her entire life.

He turned to her, done with watching the manta rays. He caught her staring at him and he blushed. "D-Did you say something? I might have missed it." He chewed his bottom lip, searching her eyes.

She shook her head, "I didn't say anything…" She smiled, "Let's go and see the sharks." She whispered, leading the way.

He followed, but he stopped, causing her to stop and check what was wrong. He looked down for a moment, taking off his glasses and hanging them in the neck of his shirt. He looked to her, noticing the worried look in her eyes. "I love you Tori." He whispered, "I know you might not… you might have to trust me still… but I love you and I don't want to keep it in any longer. I see you standing there; looking so beautiful, so carefree… and I feel so lucky that you trusted me enough to hear what happened with me… and to go on this date with me."

She listened, going to him and hugging him as tight as she could, nuzzling into his chest. "I trusted you with my heart… and you never stop trusting me with yours…" She whispered, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. "I love you Adam, I always have since the moment you asked me out on our very first date." She sniffled softly, "These past two months felt so wrong without you." She leaned up and kissed him, draping her arms over his shoulders, putting all her emotion into the kiss, hoping he could read them all.

He kissed her back, everything that he wanted to hear had just been said, and he felt so alive. He felt complete and warm, filled with the life Tori brought to him. "I promise… I will treasure your love with everything I have. It's the most precious and incredible thing in my life. And you one person I want to share my life with." He parted, breathing heavily. He bit his lip, holding her hands.

She smiled, letting go of his hands to take his glasses and put them back on his face. "You were my personal trainer… now you're this incredibly cute and good looking nerd…" She giggled softly, "You're still my personal trainer. You train me to be a better person." She took his hand and continued walking with him, "All these sea creatures are making me hungry."

He chuckled softly, "We'll go to the restaurant now then." He led her through the gift shop, "Wait outside for me, I'll pay for the parking in here." He watched as she went outside and he went to the counter, buying a little plush shark for her as well.

She waited outside, looking up at the clouds and the orange sunset sky. She heard the sliding doors open and looked to Adam, "Hey, the sky looks beautiful…" She gasped, seeing a plush shark in his arms.

He held it out to her, "For you, I know you wanted to see the sharks but my stupid speech made you hungry. So I got you your very own shark."

She blushed, "That speech was not stupid! It was everything I wanted to hear… it was perfect." She kissed him lovingly, skipping ahead of him, hugging her shark tightly.

They got to the restaurant and were led to their seats. He sat, looking at the menu. He chose what he wanted and put it down, looking at Tori, who was staring straight at him. He blushed, "Ah… d-do you need some help choosing something?"

"I know what I'd like." She smiled, pressing her leg against his under the table. "Your hair looks nice tonight." She whispered, "Everything about you looks nice tonight. I love your shirt…" She danced her fingers along the tablecloth, as if she were running her fingers over his chest. She looked out to the bay, watching all the lights float by on the boats.

"Ah, thank you. You look really beautiful tonight. You always look beautiful." He blushed softly, adjusting his glasses as the waiter came over. "I'll have the fillet of the day please, with a glass of white, get one for my lady too please."

She loved it when he knew what to do, and she did enjoy white wine. "I'll have the pasta please." She let him take the menus and looked to Adam, "Remember our first date? You took me to the museum… it was so nice…" She smiled, "Especially when we kissed for a while."

"I thought that was a good idea. When we kissed I learned that it really was." He talked with her, reminiscing about all their little adventures. Their food arrived and they ate quietly, enjoying themselves a lot. When it was time to head home Adam paid the bill and walking with Tori, holding her hand. "My new job actually pays really well too. Six figures… so I thought I might move into a better apartment. There's an opening for a top floor apartment in a building near mine."

"Wow really? That's amazing…" She smiled, reaching his car. "I think congratulation is in order…" She whispered, "Get in the back seat." She bit her lip, watching him open the car and get in. She followed, closing the door behind her. She moved up close to him, "This looks to be a tradition… a perfect end to our second first date…" She gently pressed her lips to his, feeling him relax and cradle her.

He laid down along the back seat, holding her on top of him. He kissed her so passionately, letting every emotion he had held back for the past two months flood through him.

She pressed against him, sighing his name against his lips, pawing at his chest slightly. She lost herself, so tied up in him, wanting to be by his side and wanting to kiss him longer than she could hold her breath for. She parted, panting softly. She smiled, "Can I move in with you soon?" She asked quietly, playing with his hair.

He smiled, "Whenever you want. I'm going to move apartments in a week." He kissed her nose softly, everything just felt so right with her. "I'd ask you to spend the night with me… but it's only the second first date." He chuckled softly, "You probably have things to do." He sighed softly, looking up into her eyes, savouring every moment with her.

"I know… I'm sorry." She smiled softly, "I would stay over… if it wasn't going to be awkward… two months apart thinking I hated you…" She rested her head on his chest, "Even though everything feels so right with you… I don't think I could do it."

"I understand, I thought I would be too needy tonight."

"You weren't needy… I wished that you would say that you loved me… and you did." She held his hand, entwining their fingers. "You make my wishes come true… and that's why I don't want to leave… but I have to."

"But you'll come and move in with me when I move apartments?" He squeezed her hand softly, closing his eyes and resting his head.

"I will… and it'll be the best thing I'll have ever done in my life so far."

He smiled, "What would be the next best thing?" He asked, taking a deep breath. He felt her rise and fall on top of him, her warmth so comforting.

"I'd love to be married one day…" She blushed, "To have such a strong connection to the person I love… it would be a dream come true."

He blushed softly, hearing her confess this to him. His heart beat a little faster, "Maybe one day that'll happen to you. I'd like to be married too… but right now I feel like I'm too immature for it. The idea seems like such a grown-up thing… to commit yourself to one other person."

"But you're committing to the person you love… you think you need to mature for that?"

"When you put it that way… no. If I could marry the person I loved, I would, as soon as possible. But you always have to choose the right time." He pulled her up, kissing her softly. "One day… you'll get married… to the person you love."

She smiled against his lips, "I love you." She whispered, "I've never loved anyone like I love you." She parted from him, "C'mon it's getting late… I think it's guaranteed I won't be able to stop thinking about you tonight."

He blushed, "Okay, let's go." He moved to the front seat, turning on the car and driving to Tori's apartment, dropping her off, not before she kissed him so lovingly he thought he felt a little lightheaded afterwards. He drove home, smiling the whole way.

**10AM, Tori's Apartment**

"No Robert, there's nothing you can do to stop me, I'm moving in with Adam." She growled, falling onto the couch.

"He was a jerk to you and he threw you away… why did you change your mind so quickly?"

"He explained it all to me, and everything feels just so right with him. We were never going to work out Robert, if anything you're the jerk. And I'd rather be with someone who loves me and cares about me and has helped me through some of the most devastating moments in my life." She hung up, deleting Robert from her contacts. Her phone rang again, and this time it was Lauren.

"Hey Tori am I right when I say you and Adam are back together? And he's buying the penthouse in the Maxamillion building and you're moving in there with him? Oh this is so exciting! You and Adam are the cutest couple I have ever seen!"

She giggled, "Shut up Lauren… I do love him… and he's always loved me… and I forgive him for the things he had to do to escape a corrupt industry. I'm moving in with him… and my life is finally moving forward." She smiled, her heart pounding a little faster just thinking about him.

"You two are so perfect… don't forget to invite me to the wedding." Lauren hung up before Tori could yell at her.

"Hey-!" She sighed, hearing Lauren hang up. She put her phone on silent, not wanting to be disturbed for the rest of the day. But her phone screen flashed again, and it was Adam. She immediately picked up, answering. "Hey!" She smiled, sitting back.

"Hey Tori…" He loved hearing her voice, "I've put a deposit on the apartment and the owner says I can move in any time. Part of me was hoping you wouldn't mind moving in earlier."

She giggled softly, "That's so wonderful… I'd love to move in whenever… I'll start packing in a bit."

"W-Would you like some help? I could come over…" He bit his lip, listening to her intently.

She thought about it, about seeing him again so soon, but she felt her heart almost aching for it. She wanted to see him again, to feel him close to her, to hear his voice over her shoulder, guiding her to him. She nodded, but remembered he couldn't see her nod. "A-Ah… yeah… I'd like that." She sat forward slightly, "I'll start packing in the afternoon… so come around then…"

"Okay, I'll see you then." He hung up a second later.

She put down her phone, realising her heart was racing slightly. It seemed to always do that when she thought about him the smallest bit. She did some work on her novel and some more articles, having to stop for breaks, thinking about Adam and finding herself getting more and more excited to see him again.

**3PM**

Adam walked up to her apartment, knocking on her door gently, hoping she would hear the knocks.

She jumped up, going to the door and waiting a moment, not wanting to seem too desperate. She opened the door, smiling at Adam. "A-Adam…" She whispered, jumping up into his arms, hugging him tight.

He gasped softly, hugging her, holding her up. "Hey there… it's good to see you again." He whispered, kissing her cheek softly.

She smiled, "I love you… I really love you." She whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She kissed his neck softly feeling him walk into the apartment and close the door.

"I love you too." He breathed, his eyes lighting up, feeling her so close to him, wrapped around him. He smiled, sitting down on her couch with her. "I have a feeling… I'm not just here to pack things."

She giggled softly, "Your feeling is right." She kissed along his jaw, "Let's start packing… then we can maybe take a little break." She bit her lip, pulling back and looking into his eyes, smiling softly.

He mewled softly, looking into her eyes. "You're so irresistible." He whispered, "Let's start packing then… the faster we pack the sooner we can take that break." He got up, standing her up. He pulled out the boxes and started helping her to pack.

She went up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist. "Hey… take off your shirt." She whispered, giggling softly.

He blushed, turning in her arms. "O-Okay…" He smiled, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, throwing it to the couch. "Is it time for the break yet?"

"It's been half an hour… no break yet." She kissed his chest, trailing her hands down his front, feeling over his muscles gently. She had missed him so much, especially when she could make him her boy toy. She blushed softly, "Back to work big boy." She giggled, packing more boxes.

He kept packing, feeling her eyes on him sometimes. He looked at her, his heart beating faster every time he saw her, with a beautiful smile on her face. He hoped it was because of him and not her joy for packing boxes.

She kept working, noticing his eyes on her too. She watched the clock, and an hour ticked by really quickly. She stopped, taking a breath. She turned to Adam, smiling softly. "Break time." She whispered, going to him. She looked up into his eyes, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat steady underneath.

He looked into her eyes, "Good." He breathed, lifting her up and holding her, feeling her legs lock around his waist. He smiled, leaning up to kiss her, sitting down on the couch carefully. He deepened the kiss, nervous to move in with her, to try it all again. But it felt like those months apart didn't exist anymore. Holding her there in his arms was a feeling he would never grow tired of.

She mewled softly, feeling over his chest gently, dancing her fingers along his skin, committing him to memory. "I want to run away with you." She whispered, "My personal trainer…" She lost herself against his lips, but he always found her on the other side. She tangled a hand in his hair, her heart racing.

"You are… you're moving in with me…" He whispered, leaving her lips, kissing her neck tenderly, sucking on her skin slightly, and leaving a slight mark on her skin. "In our home… we can do whatever we want… just like running away."

She blushed, tilting her neck away for him. "You make everything sound so good."

"Because it is." He bit at her skin, gripping at her waist a little harder. "We could have sex whenever we want… wherever in the house we want… walk around naked all day…"

"I really love the sound of that." She whispered, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, almost purring. "I missed your touch… I missed the feelings you give me."

"Good… I'm not going anywhere… I'll do anything you ask." He breathed, humming softly against her skin, nipping at her neck lovingly. "I wish I could stay tonight." He whispered, slipping his hand up the back of her shirt, feeling the familiar curve of her lower back.

"Stay the night." She whispered, pulling away from him to kiss him again lovingly, "You fed Mari before you came… stay with me… please." She cupped his cheeks gently, pressing against him, needing him to stay with her.

"Okay… I'll stay." He whispered, kissing her passionately, holding her against him. He broke for air, looking up into her eyes, "My beautiful… incredible girlfriend…" He breathed, resting his forehead against hers gently.

She blushed, "My handsome… kind, caring… my boyfriend." She whispered, pecking his lips softly, hugging him tight, burying her face in the crook of his neck, hiding, flustered.

He smiled, sighing happily, just happy to hold her there and not let her go; to feel her breath against his neck, to hear her say what he always loved to hear. He knew that he couldn't be with anyone else, so he would be good and he wouldn't mess it up again.

"I love you." She played with his hair, "I think we've done enough packing for today." She whispered, "I don't want to cook dinner… I'm so tired…" She moaned tiredly, relaxing in his arms.

"I love you too." He whispered, listening to her. "You can have a lie down, I'll cook something." He kissed her cheek, gently laying her down along the couch, "Just relax, I won't be long."

She pawed at him, giggling tiredly, lazily reaching up for him as he left her.

"Yes?" He answered her reaching out, holding her hands gently, wondering what else she wanted.

"I'm cold now…" She whispered, looking up at him pleadingly.

He smiled, grabbing a blanket and tucking her in, "Okay, time for dinner, just rest for ten minutes." He kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen, finding stuff that he could use to cook a quick dinner.

She nuzzled down into the couch, closing her eyes and resting, listening to Adam cooking quietly. She sighed softly, curling up.

He finished cooking, ending up with a quick stir fry. He brought it over and moved her legs, sitting down. "Tori, dinner's ready." He smiled, holding a bowl out for her.

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She smiled, taking the bowl from him and eating, finding herself hungrier than she thought she was. She finished quickly, putting down the bowl and nuzzling into Adam's side, closing her eyes again.

He finished eating not long after Tori, watching her nuzzled up against him, looking like she was about to pass out. "Someone's had a long day…" He chuckled softly. "Hey, let's go to bed."

She hummed softly, looking up at him. "N-No." She giggled softly, clinging to his arm.

He sighed, "Come on." He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, lying down with her. If you don't want to sleep, at least think of something we can do."

She settled into the sheets, looking at him, searching his eyes. She smiled, leaning over and gently kissing him, moving up close to him and pressing against him.

He gasped softly, remembering to place his hands on her. He gently placed his hands where she knew she liked them to be, kissing her slowly, savouring every second. He felt her pull herself closer as she wrapped a leg around his, and he tightened his hold on her slightly, carefully deepening the kiss.

She mewled almost inaudibly, feeling how gentle he was being, his touch so delicate like she was made of china. She parted for breath, her heart in her ears. She smiled, nuzzling into his chest. She took a deep breath, kissing his shoulder before settling in and falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and the beat of his heart under her fingertips, enveloped in his warmth.

He fell asleep too, committed to never letting her go, to keeping her warm throughout the night.

**8AM**

She woke, stretching gently. She opened her eyes, seeing Adam there, sleeping soundly. She smiled, her heart growing heavy. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she wasn't sure when that adventure would begin. She understood that they had just reunited and things were a little bumpy, but she believed that she loved him more than before, and that now he was a much better person.

He yawned, opening his eyes and seeing Tori watching him. He rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling fresh air fill his lungs and energise his body. "Tori…" He whispered, smiling softly.

She smiled, hearing her name. She hugged him gently, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. "Adam." She whispered, his name rolling off her lips and echoing slightly. She heard the soft rustle of sheets as his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe with him, like he would never hurt her again.

He rubbed her back softly, "I should go home… feed Mari and do some work." He kissed her cheek, "Sorry. I wish I could stay, but this time there is no other option."

She frowned, "It's okay… you have a life… so do I. Lauren asked if she could come over today anyway." She hugged him tighter, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but the next time I see you… we'll be moving into our new home." He sat up, not wanting to let her go, but he had to. He placed her down in the sheets, getting up and putting on his shirt.

She mewled in disapproval, "O-Okay. Message me online… okay?" She sat up, hugging her pillow.

"If I'm not too busy… okay." He smiled, kissing her lovingly before leaving, driving home.

Tori got up after he left, sulking slightly. She already missed his presence. She sat on the couch and called Lauren, who quickly showed up.

"Adam came over and helped you pack?" She giggled, "He's so nice." She sat down next to Tori, noticing sadness in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She nodded softly, "I-I'm a little scared… I don't know if I should trust him this easily… he just seems so nice and just like he was before…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about! If he's nice and he really loves you, you should go for it." She smiled, sitting back.

She got up and went to her computer, seeing Adam had sent her a message. It turned out he wasn't too busy, so she smiled softly. "He wants to talk to me…" She turned to Lauren, "I love him so much… I-I'll talk to him." She smiled, turning back to the computer to answer Adam.

_Hey Adam_

_How is your morning? _

_Lauren's over… we talked a little bit, I don't feel like breakfast though_

_That's okay, just eat when you're hungry okay?_

_Okay_

_I wish you were here to kiss me and make this work seem worthwhile._

_Me too… and it's worthwhile if it's paying for our new home._

_True… I'd give everything for a life with you._

_You already do have a life with me._

_I do?_

_Yeah… I love you… and I want this more than anything, I want you._

_I love hearing you say that. I love you too._

_What are you working on?_

_Just some software… is Lauren around yet?_

_Yeah, she was just giving me a little pep talk._

_What about?_

_I wasn't sure about trusting you… but she made me realise that I'm miserable without you._

_So you trust me?_

_Well… yeah… I guess I do._

_C'mon, you should trust me. I will never hurt you again. I promise._

She teared up, almost hearing the pain behind his messages, he wanted her to trust him. She did, but she didn't know to what extent.

_I trust you._

_And I trust you… I'll see you in a few days, so just stay safe._

_Okay. I miss you._

_I miss you too. I miss your voice._

_I miss your arms around me… _

_I should work… I'll talk to you later._

_Bye._

She turned off her computer, and turned back to Lauren. "I trust him… more than anything. He's my boyfriend… and I can't think straight when he's not around. I need him in my life."

"I know you do. Don't doubt yourself; you make a perfect couple with him." She sat up straight, "I should go now… but I'll see you hopefully when you're moved into your new home. Say hello to Adam for me." She hugged Tori before leaving.

**A few days later**

She carried her final box to the elevator, taking it up to the top floor, her new home. The doors opened and she saw Adam standing there, smiling. "H-Hi." She blushed, walking out to him, putting down her last box. She hugged him tight, her heart racing.

"Hey, last box?" He felt her nod against his chest and he smiled, "Great, let me give you the full tour now." He took her hand in his, leading her out to the very open plan lounge room and kitchen. Floor to ceiling windows lined the outside walls. He had a new TV set up with almost a ring of couches. The kitchen was modern, and now fully stocked.

She looked around in wonder, "T-This is our home?" She looked up at him, in disbelief.

"This is it… this is where we live." He kissed her cheek, "Through here is our bedroom." He led her to their room, a big king sized bed in the centre, a TV above the door, and windows looking out over the city and the park. "There's a mini fridge with energy drinks, ice tea and iced coffee if you're ever in the mood for that…" He pointed to the bathroom, "In there is a spa bath and a shower, I thought we could use that whenever we feel tired or tense."

She giggled, looking around, "That sounds so nice." She jumped onto the bed, patting the spot next to her, beckoning him to come over.

He climbed onto the bed with her, immediately pulled close to her. He smiled, kissing her gently, hugging her tight. "I don't think I'll ever want to leave…"

"Me either." She whispered, kissing him like it was the first time and the last, giving him everything. She trusted him, and she wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world. This was her home now, with him it was their home and she still couldn't get over the fact that they lived together.

He parted from her, holding her hands. "This place is our home… so if you ever need me to do something I will not question it… if you want to change something, you can. I bought this place for us, not just for me."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay. I love you." She whispered, nuzzling into his shoulder, taking a deep breath and letting it all settle in, the feeling of being in a place she would stay for the foreseeable future, with the man she loved.

"I love you too." He whispered, holding her.

She kissed his jaw softly, timidly. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat underneath. She looked up into his eyes, taking all of him in, admiring him. She felt so warm and comfortable, she felt like it was becoming home faster than she had thought it would.

"I thought about asking you out on another date… but I've been so busy…" He sighed softly, "Would you like it… if I opened a bottle of wine… put on some music… and maybe put rose petals on the bed?"

She giggled softly, "You sound as if… you want to have sex with me…" She whispered, kissing his cheek softly. She nestled into his arms, "Yes… yes I would like that." She breathed, sighing happily as she was laid down, and watched him go. "Does he have rose petals?" She whispered to herself, getting up and going to the bathroom, cleaning herself up.

He turned on some music and dimmed the lights slightly, pouring two glasses of wine. He sat down on the couch, hoping Tori would come out soon.

She put on some lipstick, planning to leave her mark all over him. She put on a summer dress, walking out to the living room to see him sitting. She sat beside him, taking her wine, sipping delicately.

He looked to her, almost spitting out his wine. He smiled, "You look stunning." He whispered, putting down his glass and turning to her, putting an arm around her along the back of the couch. "You have no idea… how much I want to kiss you right now."

She blushed, "Too bad… I'm kissing you first…" She whispered, putting down her wine and moving closer, gently kissing his neck and working her way up, kissing his cheek, seeing her lipstick making marks on his skin.

He blushed, knowing he'd have lipstick all over him now. But he liked it. He licked his lips, cupping her cheek and kissing her lovingly, pulling her into his lap, holding her steady.

She moaned softly, pressing against him, hearing her heart in her ears. "Hey…" She whispered, kissing down his neck softly.

"Yeah?" He moaned softly, slipping his hands up under her shirt.

"I love you." She breathed, almost ripping his shirt off, feeling over his chest in wonder, she had missed the feeling of his heart beat under her fingertips, the feel of his soft skin against hers, the feeling of his gentle yet strong hold enveloping her.

He paused, parting from her. "Tori…" He placed her down on the couch, needing to tell her something. "I have to ask you something."

Her heart sunk and tears stung the corners of her eyes, looking at him like she was about to be betrayed again, just when she trusted him again.

He got up and got down on one knee, looking up into her eyes and holding her hands. "Tori I know we've had hiccups in our relationship. Not hiccups… more like speed bumps. I know that I love you, and that you love me, and that I don't think I could ever be with anyone else in the world and be this happy." He bit his lip, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box.

A tear fell down her cheek realising what he was doing. She held his hands like a lifeline, her head immediately filling with thoughts and doubts about all of this. Maybe she trusted him too quickly… maybe she should have really taken it slower.

He saw the tear and quickly reached up to wipe it from her cheek. "Tori Turner… I accepted to be your personal trainer… nothing would make me happier than having you become my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked, his heart almost giving out, hoping with every cell in his body that she would say yes.

She sat there, looking at the beautiful ring in its box. Of course it was beautiful, this was Adam, and he always did the most wonderful things for her. But she found herself unable to speak. She had too many doubts. She could see in his eyes the sincerity and the hope that she would accept, but she couldn't say. She was stuck. She knew she had to make a decision.


	3. Part 3

She sat there, thinking about them, about everything they had been through together. She looked down into his eyes, her vision blurred from her tears. She was overthinking everything, staring at the ring like it would kill her.

He looked up into her tear-filled eyes, "T-Tori?" He asked to test if she was still with him and not somewhere else. He was starting to think that it had been a mistake.

"A-Adam… y-yes…" She whispered, nodding her head softly. She was unable to say anything else, mostly too shocked at her own answer.

He heard her say yes and it was all he needed to be the happiest man alive. He took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger, sitting up on the couch and pulling her into his lap, gently and almost cautiously pressing his lips to hers.

She watched as he put the ring on her finger, a tear falling down her cheek. But this time it was a happy tear. She kissed him softly and sweetly, giving in to what her heart wanted. She wanted a life with him.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, sliding a hand up the back of her shirt and holding her close, forgetting about all the time they spent apart. He wanted to marry her more than anything else in the world.

She blushed feeling his hand warm against her back, his hold so strong and protective. "I love you too." She breathed, playing with his hair gently, feeling the engagement ring around her finger, tying her to him alongside her love for him.

He parted from her, looking into her eyes. He lifted her shirt, pulling it from her and throwing it aside. He saw the look in her eyes and it told him to go further. He undid her bra and pulled it off, leaning down and kissing her all over, sucking and licking on her nipples gently, like she would break if he was too rough.

She mewled and kissed his head softly, feeling how gentle he was being, and she loved it.

He kissed her all over, taking off all her clothes, and his followed. He carried her to the bed and made sure she knew just how much he loved her by how he kissed her all over, almost every inch of her skin had been against his lips. He made love to her, completely ready to have her as his wife.

She trusted him more than anything, and made sure he knew it, especially when they exchanged vows at their wedding.

He was hers, and she was his. For forever and a day, the journalist and the personal trainer would be in love.

THE END


End file.
